On Love's Wings
by Skellington32
Summary: The night of the dance is upon them. Charlie's time on earth is about run out, can his love for Sasha keep him tied to the living plane? Chapter 14 is FINALLY out, everyone! Enjoy! RXR and please feel free to message me.
1. Chapter 1: I Wont Say I'm In Love

On Love's Wings

(A/N: I know I haven't been working on any of my unfinished stories but we get Ideas and we want to explore them, but anyways I do not own the following characters. (Some Characters I've creates Last Names For)

All Dogs Go To Heaven: Charlie B. Barkin, Sasha La Fleur, Itchy Itchaford, and Winifred Bessamay (AKA Bess), and Lance Grayson (From the Series)

Balto: Balto Whitefang, Jenna Parker, Steele Tyranus, Kaltag McDermott, Nikki Rosier, Star Watson

101 Dalmatians: Pongo Radcliffe, Perdita Radcliffe, Thunderbolt Evince

Sly Cooper Series: Sly Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Bentley the Turtle, Murray the Hippo, Penelope Rhodes

Road Rovers: Hunter Sidle, Colleen Edie, Blitz Drescher, Exile Mchalovich, Shag Bolton, Muzzle Lecter

Fox and the Hound 2: Cash Roberts, Dixie McIntyre, Waylon and Floyd Foxworthy

My Characters: Vanessa Darkholme

(If I decide to add other characters they will be on the chapter I added them.)

(All Songs used in this story do NOT I repeat do NOT belong to me, they are all copyrighted to their original owners)

Chapter 1: I Wont Say (I'm in love)

One Monday morning, the rain pounded the streets of San Francisco all those who were on the outside were soaked to the bone, everyone on the street were rushing to a safe and dry covering or building only 4 living beings were rushing through the pouring rain. "SASHA, WHY DID YOU TAKE THAT "SHORT CUT" OF YOURS!" yelled a crimsoned furred husky. "I thought it would be quicker!" yelled back Sasha, a very beautiful green eyed Irish Setter. Two more girls were well in front of them, Carmelita Fox, as her name says she's a Fox one who is very flexible and a very talented Gymnast with extraordinary looks to spare.

The other female was a Collie Named Colleen, A very tough yet sweet hearted canine with excellent agility with a great sense of humor. The crimson female is named Jenna, a very much of a beauty as any and a kind heart. The four girls were rushing to there first day of class and could have been there earlier if Sasha hadn't insisted on the short cut. Carmelita and Colleen were able to took take a short cut of their own and jumped adding a front flip to increase their air and were at the front door in a matter of minutes. "Show offs..." Jenna gripped. Sasha just rolled her eyes and continued to run on but instead she slipped and landed in a puddle, Jenna didn't seem to notice due to the amount of rain fall and the noises of splashes the rain drops made. Sasha sweared to herself and got up but slipped again and this time she was soaked to the bone and was very cold, the rain was now becoming more violent as hail began to pound on the side walk as well as her head.

"Hey, are you ok?" said a warm voice that sent shivers down her spine, she turned and saw that it was a very tall, a great looking and very muscular to boot German Shepherd carrying an umbrella over his head. The Shepherd lent her a paw; she took the paw and was gently picked back on her feet again. "Here we can walk together." The shepherd smiled to her and brought her close enough for her to be under his umbrella.

Sasha nearly melted at his touch, so warm, so welcoming it took her breath away. They reached the school and the bell still has yet to ring to Sasha surprise, The Shepherd gave her a towel that the nurses have left for the rain incase everyone comes in wet and soggy. "Thanks" She says taking the towel drying her self off. "You're welcome; By the way what's your name?" The Shepherd asked her, "Sasha and yours?" She replied "Charlie Barkin.

Sasha began to repeat his name dreamily in her head over and over; she just wanted to say to him right now "You're very Cute." But kept it in her head or at least tried, "Well it was nice to meet you Sasha see ya around." Charlie smiles at her and walks away, she felt like she just came from Heaven and back within just 5 minutes that she has known Charlie, but something in the back of her head kept nagging her "Don't trust him he may be like Logan!" Her mind scolded her.

Logan was her Ex Boyfriend, the same type of dog, same body, and same looks. He hurt her very badly by cheating on her with another female; she found this out when she caught him making out with her in the Girl's Locker Room during gym, he tried to explain with some lame excuse but thankfully she didn't believe him and dumped him right in front of the girl he was with. Her heart remains to be fixed and hasn't trusted German Shepherds since then.

Jenna, Carmelita, and Colleen found Sasha still standing there. Apparently Jenna didn't realize that Sasha slipped outside in the rain, "Sasha! Where were you! Jenna scolded Sasha. "Jenna, chill at least she made it." Carmelita told her. Colleen noticed the goofy looking grin she makes when she meets a Male she really likes. "Well, well girls we got a Love sick puppy in our midst, Sooooo Sasha who's the guy?" Colleen asked with smirk on her face. Jenna and Carmelita started to giggle, Sasha was whipped out of her trance "Oh um nothing…" She says trying to cover her grin.

Colleen kept staring at her, Sasha was trying to avoid eye contact but she broke under the pressure of her friends stares. "His name's Charlie Barkin." She said, thinking how much she loves his name. Carmelita and Jenna's giggles became even more girly, "What?" Sasha asks, "You're in Love girl!" Carmelita giggles, "Didn't you notice how you said his name, and you said it like you're obsessed with him." Says Jenna giggling even more.

Sasha lowered her head, "Oh what's the matter with me… you'd think a girl would learn..." She picked a flower from the vase and took a breath.

Sasha:  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
that's ancient history, been there, done that!

Jenna, Carmelita, Colleen:  
Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Sasha:  
Oh  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Jenna, Carmelita, Colleen:  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it? Uh-oh

Sasha:  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

Jenna, Carmelita, Colleen:  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

Sasha:  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Jenna, Carmelita, Colleen :  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

Sasha:  
This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love

Jenna, Carmelita, Colleen:  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

Sasha & Jenna, Carmelita,  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
(She won't say "in love")  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

Jenna, Carmelita, Colleen:  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love

Sasha:  
Oh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love

On that note the bell had run, all canines rushed to their first classes like cockroaches. Sasha says good bye to her friends as quickly as she can and scurries up the main staircase, what will the rest of the day bring for her ?

(A/n: This has been stuck in my head for weeks and kept nagging me to write, so I promise to start writing my other stories as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed this.)


	2. Chapter 2: Over It

Chapter 2: Over it

Sasha sat in her first class, scribbling Charlie's name all over her note book in other words she was in love with him every time she thought of him her heart beat began to accelerate she blushed with each thought. "Miss. La Fleur is there something you'd like to share with the class?" asked a very stern looking Border collie. Sasha snapped back into reality and looked at her teacher with a very embarrassed look. The Collie raised an eyebrow; she quickly shook her head and opened her notebook to show that she was working.

The satisfied collie returned to the board, Sasha took a relieving breath and returned to her notebook but instead of writing Charlie's name over and over again, she started to write the very dully easy equations on the board for their homework. Advanced Algebra was her easiest class to her but her next class was going to be fairly difficult not the class in general, but what's in the class.

The 9 o'clock bell rang and everyone rocketed out of their classes, Sasha finally squeezed out of a very tight mosh pit and fast walked down a half empty hall nearly the entire school was stuck in the main hall. "Sasha! Wait up!" yelled out Carmelita from behind. "What a delay in the main hall huh." Said Carmelita in a cheery mood, Sasha smiled at her and they walked on to their next class.

Sasha and Carmelita chatted and gossiped until Sasha tripped on a dropped and forgotten library book but fortunate she caught but not by Carmelita but a familiar face. "Careful, there." Said Charlie catching her in his arms, Sasha's head was on his chest, his heartbeat was calm and tranquil. She began to blush madly, her heart and breathing became fast, and Charlie helped her back on to her feet she was still blushing and spaced out "These books are all over the place." Charlie says picking up the book it was entitled; "College Algebra Grade 7 "no wonder she tripped on it it was nearly as big as regular desk but much thicker.

"I'm helping the library this hour, Mrs. Walter asked me to scower the school to find these books." Charlie says checking the book for any sort of imperfection like gum stuck in the pages. "Well I'll see you later Sasha." Charlie smiles at her and Carmelita and walks back into the library. Carmelita bonked Sasha on her head "Hello! Earth to Sasha" Says Carmelita, Sasha returns to reality and looks at her clueless of what just happened. Carmelita slapped her for forehead in frustration and dragged Sasha to their English class. Strangely enough, when they arrived no one was in the classroom not even the teacher "Hmm I guess there still trying to get everyone out of that traffic jam." Sasha finally speaks after being dragged all the way here.

"Sasha, you really need to get real a guy like that isn't gonna stay single for long a girl would kill to be with a male like that." Carmelita looks at her, "I should know because there was once a guy like that whom I met a long time ago but he broke my heart by choosing to date a complete skank, but I learned not to let men bring me down!" Carmelita hops onto a desk and takes a deep breath:

How could you know  
That behind my eyes a sad girl cried  
And how could you know  
That I hurt so much inside  
And how could you know  
That I'm not the average girl  
I'm carrying the weight of the world

YEAH!

So can you get me outta here?

Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive till the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So I can forget about this mess  
If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then I will be  
Over It

I'm playin the role  
Of the happy girl  
But no one knows  
Inside I'm alone  
But I would never let it show  
I get everyday  
Too much work and not enough play  
Over and over  
It's always the same

YEAH!

But you can make everything OK...

Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive till the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So I can forget about this mess  
If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then I will be  
Over it  
Over it

And when the world is closin' in  
I can leave it all and just walk away  
I can always start all over again  
I am closer to a better day!

Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive till the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So I can forget about this mess  
If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then I will be  
Take Me Away

Take Me Away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive till the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So I can forget about this mess  
If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then I will be

If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then I will be  
Over It  
Over It

I am Over It (over it)

At that moment, the teacher came rushing in taking in a sigh of relief that she's still on time. In a matter of minutes the entire class came through the door but a new unfamiliar person came through the door he was wearing a blue cap and a mask on his face, another difference to this stranger is he was a raccoon, his form was thin, but was very good looking, his eyes were a chocolate brown color. Carmelita felt herself lose herself in their gaze but in the back of her head a voice is scolding her saying "Oh you hypocrite."

Miss. Chavez cleared her throat; the entire class looked up at the raccoon. "Students, we have a new foreign exchange student from Paris, France Mr……." The old terrier looks at her list of her students. "Sly… Sly Cooper." Says the raccoon, his voice made most of the girls in the room swoon. "Ah, yes here you are I have you seated next to….. Miss. Sasha La Fleur and Miss. Carmelita Fox.


	3. Chapter 3: Reflection

(A/n: I do not own the Character Neyla, she and other Sly Cooper Characters are copyrights to Sucker Punch.)

Chapter 3: Reflection

Sly took his seat in between the girls, many girls surrounding them were chatting amongst themselves. Sasha's ears perked and listened in to the girls' conversations, a Labrador kept whispering to her friends "Oh my gosh, he is SOO cute." The Labrador told the giggling girls. Sasha was disgusted at them; the poor guy hasn't been in the school for more then 2 or 3 hours and is already being eaten alive by the stares of these girls.

Even Carmelita couldn't help but stare at him; she wasn't as much disgusted as that but still the giggles of girls in the class was becoming very aggravating. "Hi, I'm Sasha." She says holding out a paw, she wanted to be nice to him since nobody else was. "Hey." Sly shook her paw and smiled, "So You came from Paris, how is it there?" She started a conversation after 20 minutes of chatting Miss Chavez tells them of to write their notes.

By the end of class, everyone was trying to see if Sly and Sasha liked each other by the way they were talking to each other but unbeknownst to them Sly had already given his heart…to another.

At 11:45 the bell signaling A lunch rang throughout the hallways, the Science, English, Foreign Languages, and PE classes were excused and the halls flooded with students hurrying to get a good seat.

Sly and Sasha chatted till they got into the cafeteria then Carmelita dragged her away, "Cya in Spanish Sly!" She managed to say to him before she was carried off to her table, where her posse sat.

There are not any cliques at the school other then usual Jocks, Goths, and Nerds. But most of the cliques mix together as one so there aren't any outcasts, unfortunately the drama still remains.

Sasha's table consists of Herself, Carmelita, Colleen, Jenna, Vanessa Darkholme (the artist of the group she write poetry and paints as well), Dixie McIntyre (She's the country music lover and a very proud singer to boot), and Winifred Bessamay (Bess for short, she's the beauty queen but unlike most she's not stuck up or snobbish about the way she looks).

Sasha's eye catches Charlie coming in to the lunch room, "hmm I didn't know he had this lunch." She thought. He took a seat with Thunderbolt, Balto, Hunter, Exile, Blitz, Murray the hippo, and Bentley the turtle. Sly sat by himself and another girl at the table behind was staring at him a mouse named Penelope Rhodes, a very high-tech girl in a way she's kind of like Bentley but only she actually surpasses him in grades.

Bentley was smitten by Penelope's intelligence as well as her inner beauty, but apparently she hasn't even noticed the poor guy and has fallen for Sly instead.

Out of the corner of Charlie's eyes, he sees Carmelita gazing at the back of Sly's head also obviously hit by cupid's arrow. His eyes glanced back over to the lone raccoon, "Hey I'll be right back guys." He told them, they nodded confusingly and returned to their conversation.

Charlie got up from his seat and padded up to Sly, "Hi, umm may I sit here?" he asked. Sly looks up and nods his head slightly, "Thanks." He gives Sly a friendly smile and sits with him. "So, you're the new foreign exchange student?" says Charlie, "yea I'm from Paris." Sly tells him, feeling slightly less shy. The two boys began to chat and eventually Charlie asked Sly if he would like to sit at their table, which Sly happily obliged at the end of lunch Sly became fast friends with all of them especially Bentley and Murray he had so much in common with them.

Sly bid his new friends a fond farewell and headed off to the mechanics shop but was stopped short due to the untimely arrival of another foreign exchange student only this one wasn't really friendly in fact…she was downright evil. "Hello, Sly Cooper I've always wanted to meet you..." says the tiger a mischievous glint in her eye. "I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" he asked. "Why my name is Neyla, _Enchante _to finally have met you I hear that you have gained quite of a lot of attention from girls in this school, but have you ever been with a woman?" asks Neyla coming on to Sly. "I'm sorry but I have to get to class." Sly nervously says.

Neyla wasn't going to give him up this easily she thought fast and grabbed Sly's arm, turning him around and pinning him to the wall. No second thought went through her head and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him…..

Carmelita was coming around the corner of the B wing; her next class was Mechanics 101 according to Sasha that's Sly's next class. She wanted to ask him out or even ask him if he would like to walk with her home until she saw what she never wanted to see. There he was Sly….kissing an unknown girl. Her heart felt like it shattered, she couldn't believe that this kind raccoon…was actually into this kind of girl I mean she's wearing a dangerously short skirt; her shirt was above her belly button. In other words this girl was a complete whore, her very being reeked of it.

Carmelita couldn't take it anymore and ran without another though. Out of the corner of Neyla's eyes she sees Carmelita's tears fall to the floor. Sly finally comes back to his senses and pushes her off wiping the cherry tasting lip-gloss from his mouth and brushed past her without a word.

Neyla looked on at Sly entering his classroom and began to chuckle to her self, "You'll soon give into to me Mr. Sly Cooper, you will…" Neyla thought, her mind began to fill with unimaginable images. Perverted pictures formed in her head, feeling a slight sexual lust for him.

Meanwhile in the A wing's girl's bathroom, Carmelita was sobbing into her leathered gloves her heart had never felt so broken in her life she had fallen in love with Sly and he unknowingly broke her heart. "How could he do this, I would have never fallen for him if I even knew him…" Carmelita says to her reflection in the mirror, feeling it was her only comfort.

Look at me  
You may think you see who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Ev'ry day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?

I am now  
In a world where I have to hide my heart  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be free to fly  
that burns with a need to know the reason why

why must we all conceal  
what we think  
how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?

I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

Her song had been sung, Carmelita in her depression slowly walked back to the mechanics classroom.

She had lost her heart, and she is never going to get it back……

(A/n: Hello everybody! If you didn't like anything about this chapter please let me know but please be merciful, try to tell me what I need to fix for future chapters This is Skellington32 saying Thank you for reading Chapter 3 until next time!)


	4. Chapter 4: Looking Through your Eyes

(A/n: Like I said before I do not own any of the songs used in this story, they are all copyrighted to their real owners and artists)

Chapter 4: Looking Through your eyes

School had been let out all were gathered in the main entrance landing, friends and couples alike bid farewell to one another. Sasha, Carmelita, Colleen, and Jenna found one another and walked home as none of them have a car yet, Colleen and Jenna were in front chatting meanwhile Carmelita was trying her best to not let Sly get to her and talked with them as cheery as she could.

Sasha was behind all three of them finishing up her remaining homework so she may have the day to herself. "Hey! Sasha!" called a familiar voice; Sasha looked behind her and saw Charlie running up to her, her heart began to race "H-hey Charlie." She says in a small voice as he caught up to her. "Hey um... I was wondering if…uhh…" he couldn't find the words he wanted to ask, Sasha looks at him with a twinkle in her eye. "If I could walk you home?" Charlie asks blushing. Sasha giggles at this and nods, a rush of relief swept his face and his red face returned to normal.

"Hey Guys!" The girls quit their chatting and looked at Sasha but saw that she wasn't alone. "I'm gonna walk with Charlie, I'll catch you guys later!" She winked at them and could have sworn she heard Jenna giggle madly but quickly shook it off and walked down an alleyway shortcut with Charlie right next to her her heartbeat began to speed up once more she couldn't even walk properly she felt even more of a klutz then before.

Charlie became silent, he couldn't think of a conversation starter all he could do was look at her completely smitten with her beauty. He had fallen for her the minute he helped her out of that puddle.

In an instant a silver blur sliced the air in front of them and became stuck on the fence next to them. Charlie peers through the dark alley next to them as he got closer with Sasha still clinging to his arm; a sinister chuckle came from it. Without warning five Doberman Pinschers fly out of the nearby dumpsters tearing him and Sasha apart before she could scream they tie her muzzle shut.

" Now we dont any trouble, just give us your wallet and we'll be on our way, but don't cooperate and there will be consequences." The dark figure revealed himself from the shadows, an enormus Rottweiler by the look of him he was all brawn and no brain.

Charlie made an attempt to throw of his captors but it was futile, Sasha on the other hand was kicking and squrming eventually breaking the nose of one of the doberman holding her and damaging the jaw of the other but they still kept their grip on her. " Hey boss this ones got some fight in her." says the lackey with the broken nose. The Rotweiller looked from Charlie to Sasha then back to Charlie again, a devious grin played his ugly mug.

Charlie knew what the muscle head was thinking," If you dare touch her you'll –", " You'll do what exactly, from my point of view your not in the posistion to be making threats now" The Rottweiller's grin became even more malevolent as his intentions became clear to everyone here, Sasha felt as if she was going to throw up even though her muzzle was tied shut. Charlie glared at the dog his anger risen with each step the rottweiler takes towards Sasha.

The Rottweiler's paws cupped her cheeks he could feel Sasha's resistance but it didn't intimidate him one bit. He's forcing to keep Sasha's face still, the doberman holding her kept their grip in case she lashed out on their leader.

His face came closer to hers and forced her muzzle to connect with his. That was worst mistake anyone could make, Charlie's teeth were bared, his kind exterior was replaced with anger. Sasha makes an effort to retract her head but the rottweiler kept her still, she was not enjoying this for one second. The final straw had been broken, Charlie stomped on one of the doberman's foot who in turn released his arm to tend his foot the other two who were on the ground doubled over in pain by a powerful punch – kick combo, The rottweiler broke the kiss and was headbutted to the ground leaving his two lackys stunned enough for Sasha to have one of her arms escape and slap the second doberman across the face.

He released her arm feeling his face, only to get hit by garbage can lid knocking him unconcious. The Doberman cowered and ran off leaving only the leader of this ordeal left, Charlie and the Rottweiler were on the ground throwing punch after punch at one another leaving deep bruises in the combatants. Sasha made an attempt to break the fight with the garbage can lid only to get hit by the rottweiler's uppercut and crashing into dumpster.

She picked herself up feeling like she's been hit by a ten ton tanker truck. Sasha looked on at the fight seeing that blood had been drawn, her heart began to race she was fearing Charlie might have been injured. Charlie kicked the rottweiler off of him knocking him into the dumpster Sasha had been knocked into.

Groans emitted from the dumpster, making a very agrivating echo. Charlie was victorious but he was left bleeding profusely, his left arm was fractured, and there were deep gashes on his side, arms, and chest he was about ready to collapse. Sasha insantly place his right around her shoulder to keep him up " Come on my house is close by, I'm sure my parents won't mind if I patch you up there." Sasha says givening him a bright smile, she was thankful that he was still alive.

They arrived at Sasha's home, she was having a little difficulty helping Charlie up the stoop steps but continued on, she at last opened her front door and rushed Charlie to the couch for him to lay down, she shuts the door and locks it.

She scurries upstairs for the first aid kit in the bathroom, it appeared her parents weren't home but then she saw a note on her bedroom door, she took it off the door and read " Sasha, your father and I won't be home until Thursday. There is some leftovers for you until then but if you'd like theres money on the counter for take –out be good and stay safe, Love Mom." She read the note with relief, she could tend to Charlie till then but she couldn't help but feel a sting of shame, she had already broken one of her mother's wishes – to stay safe she was already attacked by thugs what else could happen ?

She remembers that Charlie still downstairs injured and crumples up the note, tossing it in the trash. Sasha grabs the first –aid kit in the bathroom closet and rushes down the steps into the living room, she kneels near him and opens the kit to retrieve the alcohol and cotton swabs. " Hold your breath, this may sting just a little bit" she says, dabbing the cotton into the alcohol and gently. Charlie closed his eyes feeling the pain of the alcohol disinfecting his wounds, By the time Sasha had reached his chest she had already gone through a bottle of alcohol, there were so many injuries on him.

Her eyes wandered and traced his form, she felt hypnotized but her mind mentally slapped her to wake up and concentrate on tending his injuries. She keeps her eyes on the right track by placing bandages on the gashes and places his left arm in a sling. Sasha looks at Charlie, he was almost fully wrapped in bandages which made him look like a newly dead mummy.

" There we go all taken care of." Sasha smiles kindly, " Thanks Sasha, for helping me out" says Charlie, his eyes shone brightly. The sky darkens to a shade of scarlet, the light shines upon the two canines. Charlie feels his heart become warm and loved:

Charlie:

Look at the sky tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes and describe it to me  
the heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight  
that's what I see through your eyes 

Sasha:   
I see the heavens each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile  
That's what I see through your eyes  
That's what I see through your eyes 

Both:  
Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes

I see a night I wish could last forever  
I see a world we're meant to see together  
And it is so much more than I remember  
More than I remember  
More than I have known

Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes  
Looking through your eyes

Sasha leaned close to Charlie and their lips met, the sun shone over the two a new love has begun…

(A/N: Woo Chapter 4! I hope you enjoy this until next time !)


	5. Chapter 5: I Will Always Be With You

Chapter 5: I will always be with you

_A/N: Finally My first Chapter 5! Anyway I've been going through the very difficult trials of Writer's Block, I plan on working on all of my other works this weekend and maybe even get in my final installment of my Hunter and Colleen Trilogy (Unfortunately that's still in the planning stage and I don't want to give out any spoilers for what's to come) But anyways here's Chapter 5 of On Love's Wings! Oh, before I forget I do not own the song which Is also the title as with many of my Chapters. _

(Sasha's P.O.V)

_I never realized what can happen in just one week, but I have to say this was one of the most eventful week of my life, I thought I just had a crush on Charlie but as it turns out I love him! After that fight with that thug, he was terribly injured but surprisingly his wounds seemed to have healed rapidly by a matter of days I still was skeptical about that but didn't ask any questions about it. Strange enough my parents (well my mom) didn't mind him recuperating on the sofa, my dad on the other hand went ballistic "Sasha! What are you thinking!? Bringing a guy over here, God knows what he could do to you!" Uh yea Dad does he look like he's in the condition to actually commit a felony? Oh well just to get to the point I am dating Charlie now and it's THE best choice I have ever made in my life!_

_(End of P.O.V) _

The once blue sky was dark and damp, signaling the oncoming assault of pouring rain. Sasha quickly scurried home, Jenna had Speech and Debate and Carmelita and Colleen were at a gymnastics competition and won't be home till around ten o'clock or so. The weekend soon greeted her with small droplets splashing on the top of her head; she used the book she was carrying as a shield for what is to come. "_Why couldn't nature have waited till I was safely at home?" _She thought. Sasha quickened her steps to a run; concentrated on herself being dry she didn't think to look at what's ahead of her.

She runs right into someone, she rebounds off the person she ran to but the guy didn't flinch. "Im Sorry." She said picking herself off the ground, a kind, and deep voice came from the person "It's alright, hey aren't you Sasha the one girl Charlie is crazy for?" Sasha finally knew this guy was;

"Balto?" She asked

"Yea it's me, Hey where's Jenna?" asked Balto.

"She's at Speech and Debate, why do you ask?" Sasha replied.

"Uh…no reason." Balto's cheeks became a little red, Sasha sees this and smirks.

"You like her don't you?" A sly grin plays on her face, Balto was really red now, and he was read like an open book. He tries to play it cool to pretend that the little conversation never happened; unfortunate for him his face was as red as a newly picked Strawberry.

"Um well… yea I do like her, very much as a matter a fact….but Steele won't let me anywhere near her, all because Im….." Balto's embarrassed face then turned to a look of sorrow.

"Part Wolf…" Sasha felt bad for the guy; everyone teases him for being part Dog and part Wolf. Steele tortures him the most, even had the rotten nerve of saying Jenna's his girl but in reality Jenna despises every fiber of his being, she didn't like his attitude towards other people whom he thinks are his underlings. She especially didn't like the way he treats Balto, like he was complete trash and so insignificant to himself as if he was the king of the world.

Balto doesn't realize this but Jenna actually has a crush on him, she keeps telling the girls at the lunch table of how sweet he is and how noble he can be. Sasha had the urge to tell him many times but was true to her friend in keeping it a secret.

Balto's usually joyful face became dark and lifeless; in his eyes Sasha could see that he truly was in love with Jenna. Balto returned from his thoughts "Hey, I'll see you later." he says trying to be happy, "Yea see ya." They gave each other one last look and walked off. "_Balto must really be taken to Jenna, That's it I can't stand Balto being depressed he needs to know!" _She thinks.

"Wait, Balto!" She calls, Balto stops then turns his head to look at her. "I just want to say…..that Jenna..." She hesitated, would this be a bad choice? "Jenna…. Likes you!" Sasha let out a sigh and all of a sudden she feels two strong arms embrace her and give her a bone crushing hug. "YES!" Balto cried, he let go of her and ran off in happiness Sasha gasps for breath, _"Geez! He has a strong grip!" _She thought, feeling her arms.

The clouds over her were getting grayer and the thunder boomed making her jump, "Oh great I need to get home!" she said and ran as if running for her life.

Meanwhile…

Charlie hears the thunder and brings out his umbrella, "What a perfect day for rain." He rolls his eyes sarcastically, his ears perk and he looks behind him and a deep red furred blur runs past him. "What the…" he asks himself, Jenna is running home "I have to get home before Steele finds me; I don't want to talk to that jerk." She says to herself.

She takes a shortcut through the alley and bumps into a tall, gray furred canine. Jenna rubs her head "Sorry…" she says, "Um… its ok, here let me… help you." She takes his paw and is lifted back onto her feet, a closer look at the guy and she instantly blushed. "Oh…hey B-Balto." She hesitates, she lets go of his paw blushing even more then usually making her fur a deeper red.

"Hey….Jenna….um what are you doing here?" Balto asks, "I'm just trying to get home." She says trying to hide her blush. Balto found the perfect opportunity, "Hey…umm…would you like me to walk with you, it's not safe to walk these streets alone." Balto rubs his neck, attempting to hide his blush; Jenna looks at him as if he just asked to marry her, "yes I would like that." She nods, Balto's eyes shone and he offered his arm "Stay close." Jenna takes his arm, "Heh, No problem there." She says and they begin to navigate through the maze.

After a matter a minutes which felt like hours to them, there was Jenna's house. They got up to the porch, Jenna lets go of Balto's arm and takes out her keys from her purse, but she fiddles with them and looks up at Balto. "Thanks, for walking me home Balto." She smiles sweetly at him. "N-No problem." He says, blushing again. Jenna's face inches closer to his and looks into his eyes, Balto ended up doing the same, he is just centimeters from her. Jenna closes her eyes and presses her muzzle to his, Balto's eyes widened he never thought this could go this far.

But in truth, he liked it he has been dreaming of this moment ever since he saw Jenna. Balto closes his eyes and returns the kiss, holding her closer to him as Jenna's paws snaked their way around his neck deepening the lip lock (Or Muzzle lock in this case) But in the darkness there is always a demon just waiting to strike, two cold blue eyes pierced the darkness, watching Balto and Jenna express their love for one another. You could see the anger burning in his eyes. "Just wait Wolf dog……just you wait…." Whispered the shadowed figure and disappears into the darkness of the alley.

Soon the rain came, winds were howling like crazy, Charlie was too occupied with his umbrella turning inside out to notice anything else, "Charlie!!" yells Sasha through the wind, she called his name again but the wind was howling to loud for anyone to hear her. The wind carried Charlie's umbrella away and this time he did see her, he runs back to her with the wind making him feel like he's gliding to her. "I thought you'd be home by now!" Charlie yelled over the wind, "I didn't want to go through the alleyway again!!" She answered, the wind drowned her out. "What?!" Charlie yelled out, "Never mind, let's just find some covering!" Sasha yelled, the wind was really blowing now, she and Charlie are blown over to the pier and they found shelter under it, Charlie wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him as if the wind would carry her to oblivion.

Sasha laid her head on his chest, hearing his heart be soft and gently, makes her wonder how could he when the wind nearly blew him away. "Well were stuck here, at least until the wind dies down and the rain stops." Says Charlie, "Yea…." Sasha looked into his eyes and kissed his cheek. "If I was stuck with anyone else under here, I'm just it's you im stuck with." She hugged him, taking a breath….

**Sasha:**

I will always be with you  
Makes no difference where your road takes you to  
Even if we're apart  
Now we're joined at the heart  
Though our moment may be gone  
You and I will still live on 

Charlie smiles to himself, and pours his heart into this one melody…

**Charlie:**

I will always be with you  
I'll be by your side whatever you do  
other memories may fade  
But the ones that we made  
Are eternal as a star  
Now I'm part of who you are 

**Both:**

And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter  
I'll be in the tears you cry

**Charlie (then goes to both after "another"):**  
'Cause the way you and I have touched one another  
doesn't end with goodbye

**Charlie:**

I will always be with you

**Both: **  
Like a guardian angel constant and true  
When you're lost in the night   
(Lost in the night)  
and you can't see the light  
(Can't see the light)  
my love will see you through 

**Charlie: **

I will always be there

**Sasha:**  
You'll have me there

**Both:**  
I will always be with you

Charlie and Sasha brought there muzzles together in a passionate kiss, their song was pure and deep as the sea, the only sound the pierced through the wind's howl, and shone a light through the dark rain clouds over their heads. A love eternal can never be broken…

_A/N: FINALLY! Chapter 5 and my very first of many other chapter 5's, to clear any confusion or concerns about the ending of this chapter; Charlie and Sasha were not doing anything above G rating and neither was Balto and Jenna, I don't even have the guts to write that kind of stuff so all you be practically seeing from now on that actually expresses love is just kissing and hugging. Well time to work on my other stories unless I actually do post the final Story between Hunter and Colleen but who knows maybe I will maybe I won't only time will tell, Farewell everyone and have a happy St. Patrick's Day and thank you for reading! _


	6. Chapter 6: I Am Your Angel

Chapter 6: I am your Angel

_A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a really busy month with school coming to a close and all, so I haven't gotten a chance to write up chapters for my other works, hopefully I'll get one done or if I miraculously get updated chapters for all my works and possibly get a new one in :D, I must warn you though things might get mushy so if you don't really like this kind of stuff shame on you you're the one who clicked the link to his story XD j/k well enough small talk time to get started) _

The rain had ceased, the dark and gloomy clouds loomed over the soaked city and its buildings seemingly calmed down, the wind died to only a cool summer breeze. Charlie and Sasha emerged from under the pier dock, the roadways was like a stream as water ran from the hills and emptied into the sewer. The smell of the rain still lurked in the air they breath, Charlie took Sasha's paw into his bigger one and they walked together over the puddles, and into the damp ally ways.

This time they kept there eyes and ears open incase they were ambushed again. _"I wonder if that gang will try to ambush us again, Charlie was seriously wounded at our last encounter with them."_Sasha thought. "Well were here." Charlie's voice broke her thinking and she was standing on the stoop of her house without even realizing it. "Oh, right… thanks." She said, not wanting to let Charlie go home. Charlie kissed her cheek and was about to walk off the step before Sasha's paw grabbed his, "Charlie… would you like to come in?" says Sasha with a hint of hopefulness in her voice. Charlie's eyes met hers and he smiled, "I would love to." He gives her a nod and follows her inside.

Sasha drops her backpack and the books she was carrying on the floor near the door and takes Charlie's hand, guiding him to her bed room. They both reached the end of the hallway to a door on the left side; Sasha opens it and beckons Charlie through the threshold and closes the door and pulls him into a kiss, nothing passionate or lustful, just a soft, short but sweet kiss. They stared longingly into each others' eyes, there faces just inches away from one another.

Sasha leaned closer to him leaving a tiny gap in between them, Charlie received the message given and closed the gap, sealing it in another kiss but unlike the last one this one lasted a bit longer. They broke their kiss and Sasha gently nudges Charlie on her bed, Sasha hops on top of him and lays her head on his chest, snuggling next to him as if he were a giant teddy bear. Charlie brings her close to him, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Charlie." She looks up at him, "I Love you Too, Sashy." He smiles and kisses her once more and they fall asleep within each other's arms.

**Meanwhile…**

Colleen and Carmelita walked together home; the streets were still soaked from the rain. "Wow, I hope Jenna got home ok. You know how she hates rain." Says Colleen, holding a couple of books and an umbrella hanging from her arm. "Yea, she seemed in a hurry. She didn't stay for her speech and debate meeting, I wonder what's up." Carmelita says, searching through her purse for her house keys. "Hey would you like to come over later, I'll call Jenna and Sasha too." She finds her keys and searches through them for the right key, "Sure, just let me drop my stuff and I'll run over." Says Colleen, fixing her backpack into a better position on her back.

Carmelita goes her separate ways from Colleen, leaving her to walk alone but she didn't have to go far, just three blocks from Carmelita. After a few minutes, she reaches her humble home and rushes inside but as she was in the process of writing a note to her parents, she sees a person in the next window on the sofa in the next house living room, was Hunter apparently fallen asleep on the couch, Colleen has had a crush on him for the longest time but hadn't perked up the courage to tell him. She stares longingly at him, thinking of who cute he was when he's asleep. She mentally slaps herself, regaining a bit of her dignity, Colleen signs her note and rushes out the door.

Colleen looks back at her home and heads over to Carmelita's. After a few minutes, she reaches her destination; Colleen rings the doorbell and Carmelita's father Julian (Hu-lee-an) answers, Colleen nearly jumped thinking it was the wrong house for a split second. "Carmelita! One of your friends is here! _Consiga abajo aquí!" _Colleen and most of Carmelita's friends are deathly afraid of her dad, being a Chief of Police who wouldn't! Carmelita rushed down stairs and pulled Colleen in and practically dragged her to her room, she shuts the door panting like she was running from a horde of hunger stricken Tigers. "Something the matter?" asks Colleen, "My dad is a bit pissed for some reason, he's been muttering about something since he came home. Probably just something that happened at work, any ways I called Jenna and she says she's coming, Sasha on the other hand won't answer her phone." Says Carmelita. Colleen giggles, "She must be with Charlie then, But can you blame the girl is in Love." She says "Heh, well if he ever hurts her I will personally see to it that he doesn't have offspring in the future." Carmelita cracks her knuckles, showing that she wasn't kidding, Colleen laughs to herself.

In about an hour, they hear footsteps coming to their room and Jenna opens the door and closes it as quickly as she can. "Carmelita, your dad REALLY scares me. Oh Hi Colleen." The three girls suddenly break into a laughing fit at the randomness Jenna brought with her. Jenna scowls at them, "Im not amused." She tries to hide a giggle but it released into the form of a small yelp. At that moment, they all burst into fits of laughter. Carmelita and Colleen rolling around on the floor while Jenna uses the wall to support herself. They were laughing so incredibly hard, they don't even see the door open. "What is this? A contest to see who can laugh the weirdest?" Sasha tells them, getting everyone surprised.

Colleen, Jenna, and Carmelita look at her for a couple of seconds and burst into yet another fit of laughter, Sasha rolls her eyes playfully and join them in the laughter. A couple hours pass and the four friends were finally talking as the laughing subsided, "Sooooo, who do you guys like?" asked Colleen, all three girls looked at each other and blushed. "Well?" Colleen raises her eye brow. "Colleen, you know Im in Love with Charlie and were dating." Says Sasha, breaking the sudden silence between them all.

"Well ummmmm…" Jenna fiddled with her fingers. "I like Balto." She says blushing madly. All but Sasha had their mouths opened in surprise, "Balto?" Says Colleen "Kind of Skinny for a guy isn't he?" Well…. I kinda kissed him today this afternoon before the rain came." She blushed even more, giving her fur an even darker red. Sasha smirked _"I knew they'd get together sooner or later." _She thought Carmelita and Colleen eyes looked as if they were going to bug out of their sockets. Jenna felt so embarrassed, but it felt good to tell her best friends, "Oh… Sorry I kinda ditched you two today… Steele was looking for me, so I had to get as far away from the school as possible, he thinks Im HIS girl!" Jenna says her blush had quickly disappeared as quickly as it came. "It makes me sick knowing that people like him actually exist." Says Carmelita.

"You said it. Steele can't take a hint I don't like him." Jenna looked at them, Sasha could see in her eyes that she absolutely hates Steele. " Also the way he treats Balto because he's half wolf. That doesn't matter! He's a really nice guy… he cares." Jenna looked as if she was on the brink of tears. Her friends look at her with deep concern; Jenna's eyes were about to water but she wiped the tears from her eyes, giving her friends a quick smile.

"Anyways, who do you like Colleen?" asked Jenna, trying to get the subject off topic. Colleen looks at Jenna and blushes furiously making her fur turn an aluminous red, "Well…umm… you really want to know?" asked Colleen, "YES!" they all say to her. "Ok, Ok! I'll tell you…. It's Hunter." She closes her eyes and expects for a barrage of laughter but all she heard was "AWWW!" Colleen looks at her friends, who have sparkles in their eyes, "You two would make a cute couple." Carmelita giggles. Colleen blushes at the comment "What about you Carme-" Colleen was cut off by Sasha, "She likes the new exchange student from Paris, Sly Cooper." Sasha winks at Carmelita, "How did you guess?" Carmelita asks, her face was literally glowing red. "You and about 19 other girls wouldn't stop goggling at him the entire class period." Sasha smirks, Carmelita looks at her still blushing pretty badly.

After a couple hours, the girls left the house bidding their farewells. Colleen and Jenna went the other direction, while Sasha left to the other directions. "Sasha." Sasha jumps and turns around and sees Charlie's kind eyes looking at hers, "Charlie, what are you doing here? It's half past 9." She asks looking at her watch, "I was just in the neighborhood, thought I come and pick you up from Carmelita's. Can't let you walk about the streets at night." Charlie says gently taking her paw into his and kisses it, Sasha blushed as his furry lips touched her paw softly. "Shall we ?" Charlie asks, holding her paw, Sasha nodded and they were off.

In about an hour they were at Sasha's front door, _"I hope my parents aren't home yet, they'd kill me if I was out this late past curfew." _She thinks, "Thanks for walking me home Charlie." She kisses him and takes his paw, "Why don't you come with me?" She says pulling him in through the door and closes it. As if on cue, Sasha threw her arms around him and brought his muzzle in a passionate kiss, she lets go of him and lays him down on the sofa and lies on top of him, snuggling into his chest. Charlie's arms coiled around her figure, keeping her close to him like early this afternoon.

Sasha didn't care that they were out in the open and not in the sanctuary of her bedroom, she only cared that Charlie was there for her and is in her heart, in the heaven's above a song was being sung, a song of their love.

**Sasha: **

_**No Mountains too high, for you to climb  
All you have to do, is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
No rivers too wide, for you to make it across  
All you have to do, is believe it when you pray**_

**Charlie: **

_**And then you will see, the morning will come  
and everyday will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears, cast them on me  
I just want you to see...**_

**Charlie & Sasha: **

_**I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel..**_

**Charlie: **

_**I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry  
all you need is time, seek me and you shall find  
you have everything and you're still lonely  
it don't have to be this way, let me show you a better day**_

**Sasha: **

_**And then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears, just cast them on me  
How can I make you see...**_

**Charlie & Sasha: **

_**I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel**_

**Charlie: **

_**And when it's time to face the storm…**_

**Sasha: **  
_**I'll be right by your side**_

**Charlie:**  
_**Grace will keep us safe and warm**_

**Charlie & Sasha: **  
_**And I know we will survive**_

**Sasha: **

_**And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
don't you dare give up the fight  
Just put your trust beyond the sky...**_

**Charlie, Sasha, and Chorus: **

_**I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel**_

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel

**Charlie & Sasha:**_**  
I'm your angel…**_

_(Hope ya liked this Chapter, I seriously need to find time to work on my other works. It's driving me absolutely bonkers. Well see ya later readers, until next time :D)_


	7. Chapter 7: Looking Back on the Past

Chapter 7: Looking back on the past

_(This Chapter is just a Look back at what's happened so far throughout, but it will be from Sasha's Point of View kind of like a Diary really. Well time to get to it lol, enjoy!) _

_4th of March, 2008_

_Hi, it's me again. _

_Today was the single most awkward day of my life, Jenna, Carmelita, Colleen, and I were being pelted by rain, and we were practically soaked to the bone really. Colleen and Carmelita of course dabbled in their abilities as gymnasts and got to the front door in no time, Jenna and I were almost at the door until… I slipped, yea I slipped but I'm actually glad that happened he came at exactly the right time. His name was Charlie Barkin, He's Handsome, Tall, and most of all he's really sweet. _

_A New Student came in today from Paris, His name was Sly Cooper. I felt really ashamed to be a girl during that hour; the poor guy was being stared at by EVERY single girl in the class. I mean even Carmelita, who is probably the most independent girl I know went all googly eyed. He sits next to me in class and was pretty social when I started to talk to him. As it turns out we have a lot in common, we both like the same music, and we even have almost the exact same schedule except our Chemistry classes happens during different hours.. _

_I thought that today couldn't get better; Charlie actually asked to walk me home! But unfortunately… the walk home didn't go as planned. These thugs just out of nowhere ambushed us, Three of the five Doberman that attacked held Charlie, but they were struggling to hold him, me on the other hand was going nuts, I squirmed and kicked. I think I even broke one of their jaws but they still managed to keep a grip. Finally their leader stepped out from the darkness of the alley, He was muscle bound Rottweiler, and by the smell of him must have rolled in something foul. He kept looking at me and then to Charlie and so on. Until Charlie was the first to guess his intentions, I felt sick that very moment. Every step he took towards me was like waiting for the Grim Reaper to take your soul, Horrible. I'm still brushing the taste of his lips out of my mouth, it smelled like he ate something almost inhumanly disgusting, Charlie went completely furious in that instant. He shook off his captors and practically launched himself head first into the thug, The Doberman holding me were too stunned to realize that their grips on me were loosened enough for me to release my arm to slap my other captor in order to free my other arm. I knocked them out with a garbage can lid. Charlie's fight with the leader was becoming really deadly, Charlie managed to kick off the Rottweiler, but he emerged from the fight incredibly injured, there was so much blood…most of them from the thug. _

_I took Charlie to my house, I carried him for most of the way but I didn't mind, I dressed his wounds, that thug didn't seem to do much damage to him but Charlie was bleeding from the neck down, bite marks and gashes covered about what looked like almost half of his body! I couldn't help but stare at Charlie's physical form but I resisted the urge to do something drastic, Charlie is more then just eye-candy. I was becoming no better then those girls staring at Sly. After seeing the gratefulness in his eyes told me that he was thankful for me to help him. The lighting in the room was so perfect; the air even had the feel of romance. We stared deeply into each other's eyes until our lips gently touched one another; we kissed to put it plainly! It was the best evening of my life… _

_Sasha_

_7__th__ of March, 2008 _

_My parents came home last night and my dad went completely ballistic when he saw Charlie, luckily mom was on my side or else he would have done something crazy. Charlie's wounds healed up pretty nicely really. After a few days his fur covered the remainder, the only time I had to leave his side was school. My mom took work off to take care of Charlie while I brought the homework he missed for the last week. Luckily today he was able to walk, so he and I went to school together. _

_Sasha_

_P.S: I'm in Love with Charlie Barkin and I'm proud to say I am. _

_(Yea, I know it was kind of short but don't worry the next chapters will be even longer for what's to come. Thanks For Reading and have a great year!) _


	8. Chapter 8: A Whole New World

Chapter 8: A Whole New World

_(Hey everybody! This took forever to plan, but I finally got it up. Enjoy this will be the first of my chapters to include two songs, and I do not own anyone of them.) _

The sun had set upon the city of San Francisco, ushering in starry endless night. Sasha lied on her stomach in bed, nibbling at the pencil in her hand trying to figure out a math equation, _"Ugh, Mr. Hollister cannot possibly expect us to get this in time for the Exam!" _She set down her pencil and planted her face in her pillow, groaning. "It seems like you could use some help." Sasha looked up to see the warm eyes of Charlie Barkin staring down at her, she nearly screamed, holding her muzzle she got out "Charlie?! What are you doing here? My parents are right down stairs, if they catch you-"Her rant was silenced by Charlie's soft, furry lips planting it's self on hers, he broke the kiss smiling "I missed you too."

Sasha shook her head to avoid the usual trance she falls into after kissing Charlie. "What do I owe the pleasure of having you in my bedroom?" She asks, Charlie sat down next to her, "Can't I just visit my girlfriend?" He grins; Sasha rolls her eyes playfully and kisses his cheek, "Of course you can love." She giggles, "Im just in the middle of something right now." She tilts her head over to her unfinished Algebra homework, Charlie picks up her homework his eyes quickly followed the words, speaking incoherently under his breath.

After a minute or two, Charlie picked up Sasha's pencil and scribbled down something and handed it to her, "This will help make everything easier for you." He says. Sasha looks at the paper and smiles. "You're the best" Her arms then coiled around his neck in a tight death grip, she quickly but passionately kisses him, this time leaving him stunned, Sasha used this opportunity to finish what's left of her homework, thanks to the hint Charlie gave her, she finished it in record time.

Charlie waited patiently on the foot of her bed, without warning Sasha brought him in a deep kiss, catching him completely off guard. She breaks their kiss and looks into his eyes, "Alright, Im completely done with my work." Charlie smiles, "Then let's go out, besides it's at least healthy to get out of your house once in awhile." Sasha looks at him, "Just promise me that there won't be some wack job trying to kill us." Charlie chuckles, "I promise." He kissed her cheek and gets up, "Now I think I should properly enter your home." Charlie grins and jumps out the window, Sasha's immediate thought was _"Wait, My room is on the second floor, how did he-"_ she heard the doorbell ring, _"That was fast."_ She thought, jumping from her bed and rushes out her door. She caught the door seconds before her dad could even touch the knob, "I got it dad." She gives her dad an innocent smile and answers the door, true to his word; Charlie was at the front door. Sasha's father gave a slight grunt and walked casually back to the living room.

Sasha kisses Charlie's nose and directs him to the living room, her dad plopped on the sofa watching a really old TV movie, "Daddy, May I go to the park with Charlie?" She asks in her 'Cute' voice. Her father gave another grunt, only it was more noticeable "Yea, Yea sure just be sure to be home around 6:30." Sasha looked at the clock; it was already 6:30. She rolls her eyes. "Dad, be reasonable it's already 6:30." Sasha's dad gave a slight growl, "Very well, 8:30 and no later, understand young lady?" his voice was authoritive, but fair. "Thank You Daddy." She kisses his cheek, there was a small growl from him, but she paid no attention to it, her dad was still suspicious about Charlie, thinking he might impregnate her. Thankfully, she knew better, Charlie was the ultimate gentleman…and boyfriend.

Sasha grabbed his paw and opened the front door and they were off.

They arrived at the park around 15 minutes later, Sasha breathed in the pure air around her, thanking god of creating this beautiful scenery, and thanking him for bringing her and Charlie together. Charlie took her paw and guided her to the shade of a large tree; He lies on his back, feeling the cool grass against his fur. Sasha lies down next to him; her head on his chest, his heart beat was calm and melody to behold, the unusual warmth of his fur brought shivers down her spine.

Charlie kissed her forehead, enjoying the beauty of the girl next to him and the tranquility of the park:

**Charlie: **

_**Staring out at the rain, with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer, somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know**_

Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's all right I survived I'm alive again  
Cause of you made it through every storm  
What is life what's the use if you're killing time

I'm so glad I found an angel, somewhere  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes

Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl (you live) my world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live, there's a reason why, I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help(when no one else can help)  
Because you live girl, my world(my world) has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl,(cause you live) my world has everything I need to survive,

Because you live, I live  
I live 

Sasha looks up at Charlie, his eyes brought immense warmth and love within her heart, she grew more in love with him then the first time they've met. She closes her eyes and snuggles up to him hearing his heart gently beating in his rib cage, Charlie's deep voice broke the silence, "It's getting rather late…" his voice was full of sorrow, Sasha knew instantly that he doesn't want to leave her side…and neither does she.

Charlie lifted both her and himself up, Sasha in his arms; she lays her head against his chest, his heart still beating softly against his rib cage. Charlie walked slow, to not let the moments he have with Sasha end, holding her close to his chest, his ears perked, hearing a rustle in the bush. Charlie held Sasha even closer than it was possible, his teeth gritted as he realized what was behind the bush…

Two Doberman jumped right out of the bush, Charlie swiftly dodged them, until something whizzed past his face and ricochet off the statue behind them. They were armed. Charlie's heart began to pump fast; he had to get Sasha out of this park, unscathed. There was a malevolent laugh behind the bush, the two Doberman were on both sides of his possible exits. A third Doberman accompanied a large Rottweiler, the same that attacked them a few months ago; there were scars all around his body from his last encounter with Charlie.

Charlie looked at his arms, Sasha was absent from them, He started to furiously look around; none of them seemed to have seen her. _"Sasha, Run as far as you can and don't look back."_ He thought. Then he heard two 'dings' behind him, and looked behind him, Sasha had bludgeoned the two Doberman blocking the exit with a lead pipe, beating them into unconsciousness, "RUN!" she yells at him, Charlie took the chance and ran, The Rottweiler began shooting at him each bullet whizzing passed him, everything was going in slow motion.

Sasha ran to the outside of the park, Charlie caught the blurred sight of a bullet whizzing past him only this one was aimed at her.

"_That Snake!!"_ Charlie eyes flashed, his legs felt faster then ever, he dived past the bullet and used his body to shield Sasha, Sasha stopped and turned back to see Charlie take the bullet, "CHARLIE!!" she screamed, but Charlie's face was telling a different story, he was still waiting for the bullet to come…but it never did.

Charlie looked behind him, and there it was, the very bullet aimed to kill Sasha was nothing but fragments. The thugs were spellbound as well as Sasha, Charlie turned and in a bright flash, Charlie's back sprouted wings, wings worthy of an Angel. The Leader dropped his gun and his mouth was a gapped, Sasha etched ever inch of Charlie's wings, she felt as if she would faint but her mind kept her standing. Charlie smirked, his eyes drinking in the almost hysterical faces of there attackers.

Sasha mind finally gave in to the sight and collapsed onto the hard concrete, Charlie looked back at her for a brief second, The Rottweiler broke his daze, and he quickly grabbed his gun and fired what was left of the magazine at Charlie's way.

Charlie's ears perked, hearing the bullets heading his way. He brought his right wing to defend him from the barrage of bullets, each one deflected right back at the attackers, The Rottweiler ducked for his life as his men took each bullet, There blood pooled around them, each puddle mixing in with the other. The Rottweiler emerged from a bush; he dropped his gun in horror as he sees his men, dead. He picked up the gun and in rage ran straight for Charlie and threw his gun at him, Charlie was able to easily dodge the gun but was football tackled by the Rottweiler. Charlie's left wing knocked him off him, just before he could retaliate; Charlie lifted the Rottweiler from the scruff of his neck and threw him into the fountain, Charlie took the chance and immediately took flight, taking Sasha's still unconscious body up with him.

Sasha stirred in his arms, "Charlie?" she says, groggy. "Shhh, go back to sleep, everything is going to be fine, just don't look down." He says, but too late Sasha looked down to see that she was gliding through the clouds, or it was Charlie who was doing the gliding. She wrapped her arms around his neck, yelping in the process, her eyes closed tight, Charlie smiled "You looked down didn't you?" Sasha gave a quick nod; Charlie kissed her forehead, "What am I going to do with you." He chuckles jokingly.

**Charlie: **

_**I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let your heart decide?**_

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Sasha opened her eyes, the cold wind whipped her face, she looks up at Charlie, in the moonlight he truly did had the features of an Angel…

**Sasha: **

_**A whole new world  
a dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
it's crystal clear  
that now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

**Charlie: **

_**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

**Sasha: **

_**Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
through an endless diamond sky  
**_

**Sasha (Charlie): **

_**  
**__**A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes)**_

_**A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath - it gets better)**_

**Sasha: **

_**I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be**_

**Charlie (Sasha): **

_**A whole new world (**__**Every turn a surprise)**_

_**With new horizons to pursue**__** (Every moment red-letter) **_

**Both: **

_**  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you**_

**Charlie (Sasha): **

_**A whole new world (A whole new world) **_

_**That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be) **_

**Charlie: **

_**A thrilling chase**_

**Sasha: **

_**A wondrous place**_

**Both: **

_**For you and me **_

Sasha kissed the bottom of Charlie's chin and laid her head onto his chest, hearing the familiar melody of his heartbeat, pumping in his rib cage like a symphony orchestra, the night may have been ruined, but this moment of her life she will always remember.

Charlie glided across the sky for a brief moment until he dived down; her heart began to beat furiously as he landed at her front porch. He let Sasha down, her legs was shaking _"this could take some getting use to." _She thought, her paw touched the door knob but her dad had already answered, "You're late." He said. There was a smug grin painted on his face. Sasha quickly looked at Charlie, his wings had disappeared. She drew a quick breath of relief; her father hadn't seen Charlie swoop in, "I'll talk to you later." says Sasha giving him a hug. _"Meet me in my room…we need to talk." _she whispered in his ear and let go of him; Charlie made a quick nod and looked at her father. "Mr. La Fleur." He also gave him a quick nod and walked off the porch without a look back, Sasha hurried inside, but a firm paw was on her shoulder. "What's the rush? How was the date?" Sasha rolled her eyes in annoyance, "It was fine, nothing happened so get your mind out of the gutter dad." Sasha looks at her father with a serious face. "Charlie is a great boyfriend and he's a gentleman to boot, he would never force me into anything that was against my wishes." Her dad rolled his eyes and let go of her shoulder, "Fair enough, go to bed, your mother and I are going out and we don't want you to have _him_ over." He stressed the "him" as if it were an evil object.

Sasha scoffed, "Alright…have fun." She attempted to make her voice sound content, but on the inside she hated how her dad treated Charlie like he was some street punk, her mom had absolutely no problem with Charlie and wouldn't even mind him even having at least dinner with them. She reached her room and as she wished, Charlie laid upon her bed, paws behind his head. Sasha closed the door behind her, Charlie eyes met hers. Sasha climbed into her bed and lays her head on his chest; she snuggled with him breathing in his scent. Charlie wrapped his arms around her protectively and kissed her forehead. Sasha's head was spinning the sudden attack, Charlie suddenly sprouting wings, the flight, everything. Charlie looked away from Sasha; his mind was deep in thought, trying to figure out how to talk to her.

"Charlie?" Sasha's voice broke his daze. "I… I don't even know how to actually ask you but…the wings…where did they come from?" Charlie took a deep breath, choosing his words carefully "Sasha… I've been keeping this secret from you for awhile because I was afraid of how you'd accept me, I…Im an Angel." Sasha looks up at him, it explains everything, how Charlie was able to recover from his fight so fast, how Charlie kept getting into her house without anyone seeing him, how he always seemed to know where she is all the time.

"You're an Angel?" was all she could muster; she was blown out of her mind. "I was afraid of how you take it…" Charlie says, he let's go of her and gets up, Sasha lifted her head from her bed and ran off to block his path to her open window. Charlie looked at her in confusion, "You don't want me to leave? But Im pretty much a-" Sasha placed a paw on his lips, "Charlie I could care less if you were an Angel or any other supernatural being, Im only happy that you're here with me right at this moment, I don't care if you're an Angel, that just gives me all the more reason to love you…" Charlie's eyes started to water, as did Sasha's. He embraced her pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss; Sasha broke the kiss for a brief moment, "I Love You Charlie Barkin." She says, Charlie smiled his eyes shining in the moonlight, "I Love you too Sasha… Now and forever." They two canines' muzzle connected for another passionate kiss, they kept each other in a tight embrace, afraid the other would vanish if they'd let go.

There kiss became a bond that tied them together, unifying there souls… as well as there hearts.

_(Phew, Don't worry there's still more, but in the next chapters Im going to concentrate on the other characters)_


	9. Chapter 9: Burying the Past Part One

_**Chapter Nine: Burying the Past Pt. One**_

_**(I think its time to bring in another key character, Enjoy!) **_

_**Song Included: I Will Be, Originally sung by Leona Lewis, Sung by: Sasha La Fleur**_

The bell rang to herald in the end of week and every single person in the bricked prison mashed each other in the door frame in an attempt to break from the shackles of learning, only the smallest seem to escape from the "carnage" unscathed. Sasha waited in front of her Choir class for her boyfriend Charlie to walk home with her. She sat down on a bench and stared at the trophies from the basketball games. One of the trophies read:

"_Logan Thompson, State Champion- 2007" _

Sasha instantly looked away from the shiny chalice, that name belonged to her once beloved boyfriend Logan. He reminded her of Charlie in a way. But one thing drove a stake through her comparisons, Charlie loved her unconditionally and would take a bullet for her (Literally), While Logan would most likely sell out his own mother just save his sorry hide. She thought he could change from his ways, until that fateful day when she caught him in the girl's locker room with another girl. She can't say that was one of the saddest moments in her life, in fact, she felt relieved to have him out of her hair. Now that she had Charlie, she didn't have a care in the world.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Sasha jumped a bit and looked behind her, only to meet eyes with the devil himself, her ex-boyfriend, Logan Thompson.

"Hi, Logan." She forces out, clearly hostile at his presence.

Sasha stands up and is ready to walk away before anything were to happen, but Logan was faster and got in front of her until there noses were close to touching. Sasha took a small step back to get some space in between them.

"Logan, I don't want any trouble, please, leave." She asks nicely. Logan didn't budge, instead he opened his muzzle.

"Aw come on baby, I only want to talk." He had a confident smile.

Sasha cringed. Something was becoming really fishy with him, why after four months would he talk to her? Sasha took another step back in case he tried anything funny while he was in arms reach of her. Logan took one step closer; she took another step back to keep the distance. Logan sighed and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Come on Sash… I only want to talk; we use to be so close."

Sasha cursed again in her head, _"Why do guys have make us girls feel so guilty?"_ Sasha sighed and looked at the shepherd.

"Fine, we'll talk." she sits back on the bench again and Logan sat next to her, a little too closely. Sasha slid farther away on the bench until she reached the end. Logan didn't make a move. He just sat where he was.

"Ok… here it goes…" He took a breath, "Sasha, Would you… um…get back together…with me?"

Sasha looked at him bewildered, she shook her head.

"W-What?" she asked.

Logan slid a bit closer to her; "Would you like to get back together with me?" he was more confident. Sasha stomped his foot, Logan yelped in pain and held his foot. The setter stands up quickly and storms off until she reaches the threshold of the wing. Sasha turns to look at him.

"Logan, there is someone else, I've moved on. I don't love you anymore." Sasha's anger lessened when she sees Logan stood up from the bench, looking particularly furious.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LOVE ME?! WHO IS THIS GUY?!" Logan yelled. Sasha forgot about his short fused temper, really short fuse. One of the reasons she was glad she left him, his temper had always gotten them into trouble, as well as his womanizing. She would cry for hours after he'd yell at her, until he called to apologize. (Which he usually never did) Sasha braced her self, getting into a defensive stance; as if to fight him off if he so chooses to lay a finger on her. Logan's fur grew red.

"I thought we had something special going on?" Logan's voice was a forced calmness. Sasha's fur bristles; she took a step closer to the door and placed her paw on the handle. She looked back at Logan with an angered expression on her face.

"We never had anything special going on Logan, you would verbally abuse me day in and day out and you'd almost NEVER apologize to me, so I- AH!" Sasha's ramble was silence with Logan's paw clenched around her throat.

"Logan-get-"she wheezed, gasping for air. She opened her mouth once more but no air came out. She wanted to scream for Charlie, but no such cry was uttered from her gasping throat. Logan was snarling. He pinned her against a wall holding her up on it by sheer physical strength, he brought her face so they were eye to eye. Sasha tried to take his paw off her but no such luck as his iron grip tightened around her neck, as she was forced to peer into Logan's soul, a sort of black fire radiated from his irises, giving him an almost demonic aura. Sasha gasped her for air one last time…and everything…went…black….

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

A couple hours past, nothing was heard, the school had been empty for nearly fifteen minutes now. The janitors left the school after clearing the building of any filth. Expect for one area…

Sasha awoke in a darkened room; pain throbbed throughout her limped body. Her eyes fluttered to get a better look at her surroundings. She only saw outlines of what looked to be equipment of some kind. Sasha smelled the air and coughed, _"Cleaning supplies"_ she thought, _"I must be in the janitor's closet, but wait. That means… Oh no…No!" _Sasha stood up quickly but immediately lost her footing and fell upon a bucket and broom with hard thud. Sasha screamed.

The darkness left her blind; she could only see very vague outlines of objects due to the small amount of light that was produced from the bottom of the door frame. She was beginning to panic as the darkness played with her mind. Sasha felt around for the door knob and felt its rounded shape, she turned it but it was stuck, it was locked from the outside! Sasha's breath quickened, she hated being alone, especially in a dark room, where no one can hear her. Sasha began to beat at the door desperately, grunting with each hit delivered.

"Anyone out there?! Hello? Please?! Someone, anyone!? Get me out of here!" she cried, Sasha stopped her cries to hear a small chuckle on the other side.

"Poor Sasha, no one to hear her, no one to come to her aid, Aw that's just too BAD!"

"Logan?" she asked, "Please Logan! Please, Let me out of here, you can't do this to me!" she cried again. Logan laughed evilly on the other side.

"Why should I care? You rejected my offer of starting over, now you'll just stay in here and when someone actually does find you, it'll all be too late. The chemicals in there will asphyxiate you before help arrives." Another laugh echoed from Logan's throat, Sasha began to cry and a paw covered her mouth to muffle them, Logan wasn't kidding...

He was planning on killing her.

Logan snickered, "See ya later Sash, at your funeral that is." Jacob laughed devilishly and walked away from the janitor's closet, where he left Sasha to meet her maker.

Sasha beat on the door again in desperation, "PLEASE, ANYONE, GET ME OUT!!!" she cried again, but no one answered her pleas. Only silence on the other side. Sasha beats on the door again in exhaustion and then leaned against it, sobbing. She began to feel the affects of the cleaning chemicals in the unventilated closet weakening her body as she continued to breathe in the air. Sasha felt her body slide down on the door until she touched the floor. She continued to cry…

"_If Logan succeeds…will I see my friends again? My Parents? Charlie… No… I can't… Charlie has to be looking for me…he just has to be…"_ her thoughts were beginning to feel almost delusional, but in the way it was almost hopeful. _"If he is…I guess I better start giving them something TO look for…." _Sasha sat up on the hard floor, opened her muzzle and breathed in the chemical intoxicated air, for her wish of final effort…

_**Sasha: **_

_**There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go**_

Sasha breathing became heavy as her oxygen supply was very low after the verse, she took another breath and pressed on, filled with the hope that someone will come to her rescue…

**_I know I let you down but it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go_**

**_I will be all that you want and get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything okay_**

Something odd was happening to the darkness around her, it was getting…murkier….

_**  
I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me**_

**_And if I let you down, I'll turn it all around  
'Cause I would never let you go_**

**_I will be all that you want and get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything okay_**

Sasha's breath became heavier as the chemical's fumes continued to enter her nasal cavities, causing her to lose consciousness.

**_Without you I can't breathe  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I got, you're all I want, oh  
'Cause without you I don't know what I'd do  
I can never, ever live a day without you  
Here with me, do you see you're all I need?_**

**_And I will be, all that you want and get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything okay_**

She could have sworn someone was banging on the door…. 

_**I will be all that you want and get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything okay**_

"Charlie! I found her!"

_**(Wow, lots of drama going down, Well! I guess your gonna have to wait till the next chapter, until next time!) **_

**_(UPDATE: Im so sorry for the confusion, Logan is really Sasha's Ex Boyfriend, Not this Jacob. Anyways I hope this haven't caused any uprising anyways Im sorry, please continue reading and reviewing, thank you) _**


	10. Chapter 10: Burying the Past Part Two

_**Chapter Ten: Burying the Past Pt 2**_

_**(Part 2!)**_

_**Song Included: What about Now? Sung by: Charlie Barkin, Originally sung by: Daughtry**_

Within the shadowy underbelly of San Francisco a lone canid runs through the city, clenching his head as a searing pain shot through his head, as if he had just endured a bullet to the head.

"STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" he screamed. His voice reverberated on the walls.

A malevolent echo answered his cries, "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, you really think you can suppress me? Silly fool…your soul is mine, forever more." Suddenly a pain shot through the German shepherd's spine, causing him to scream once more.

"STOP!! PLEASE!!!" The pain was intense; it brought him to his knees.

"That's right…your pain sustains me…it nourishes me..."

Jacob was brought to tears as his tormentor relished in his anguish and suffering.

Soon a shadowy figure made its presence along the wall; its eyes were an angry red. The young shepherd stared at the evil entity whose shadow had formed from his very own being.

"We made a deal…you would gain Sasha once more while Charles' pain would usher in my opening into the land of the living…and yet… you have failed me, so instead…your soul will be the price for my freedom…"

Jacob's eyes stared in horror, "W-What?! WAIT! NO! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE PLEASE!!!

The enigma laughed a sinister laugh, "All is fair in love and war..." Suddenly the shadow shot forth from its place on the wall and embedded its sinister forces within Jacob's fragile corporeal body.

"NO! PLEASE! I DON-", suddenly his voice reflected that of the evil figure on the wall.

"Silence you weakling…I'm simply, taking matters into my own paws…and, I would need your body for such a task."

Jacob regained control for just a moment, "NO!"

"YES!!" shouted the force and suddenly a blood curdling scream issued from Jacob's throat as what was left of his soul was silenced, and only a dark, foreboding laugh echoed from the walls of the alleyway.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Charlie, Itchy, Balto, Jenna, along with all of their friends were cramped in Sasha's hospital room, Charlie gripped the frail paw of the setter's in his. Sasha's breathing was soft and still.

"Charlie…" a soft voice spoke and placed their paw on his broad, strong shoulders.

Charlie only continued to stare into blankness, not heeding the call.

"He's out…" said Colleen, the one who had touched Charlie, "Poor guy…It was a good thing Itchy had found her before she suffocated with all those harsh chemicals in that cramped janitor's closet."

"My question is how Charlie knew Sasha was in trouble?" spoke Hunter from the other end of the room.

"And how she got in there in the first place…" chimed in Itchy, his paws were shaking.

"Well...Charlie was waiting for her and…hmmm…" Colleen herself couldn't put a finger on it, Jenna on the other side of Sasha with Balto, stroked her best friend's paw gently. Balto comforted her with a gentle hug from behind. Charlie himself continued to look distant as he gazed upon Sasha's unconscious form. Soon a knock broke the silence in the room.

"Excuse me?" spoke a small stature retriever, "Ms. La Fleur's parents are in the lobby, I would like to ask all of you to leave the room please while I get them up to speed."

Everyone, but Charlie and Jenna nodded, Balto took Jenna into his arms and escorted her out the door while Hunter and Thunderbolt pulled Charlie from Sasha's side, he was reluctant at first, but submitted and left with them, his face was still dark and glazed over.

"_Sasha…"_

* * *

Sasha's eyes opened, only to find herself surrounded in total and complete darkness, the only thing she could see was her glowing ethereal-like form.

"Am I…dead?" she looked at her paw and touched her glowing body. Soon a bright light pierced the darkness and bathed Sasha in its divine shine.

"No…I…am…" She suddenly finds herself levitating towards the light, "N-No! I-I can't…please! I beg of you, I'm not ready to die! My parents…my friends…Charlie, they-they need me…I-", her words were interrupted by a soft paw on her cheek, she looks up to see a bright and smiling angelic whippet.

"No my dear, you are not dead, I just wish to speak to you." The whippet said sweetly, and brought her gently through the light, Sasha stared all around her to find colorful fluffy clouds along with a beautiful chorus that chimed within the realm.

Sasha stared with a gape at her surroundings, "Am…Am I in-"

"Yes, you are, Welcome Sasha La Fleur, to Heaven." The whippet responded.

"B-But wait, that would mean that I am-"

The whippet silenced Sasha's lips and pointed to a cloud separating to show Sasha's unconscious form, still alive as her pulse continuously beeped softly.

Sasha looked the whippet in front of her, "So, I'm not dead, just unconscious?"

The whippet nodded.

"Thank goodness…" Sasha wiped the sweat from her forehead.

The whippet held out a paw to her, "I am Annabelle, Head Archangel of Dog Heaven, pleasure to finally meet you Sasha."

Sasha took her paw and shook it, "The pleasure's all mine. But, Annabelle, if I'm not dead then…what am I?"

Annabelle beckons Sasha to follow her, "I'm afraid I do not know either, your heart called out to us and I answered." Annabelle gazed down upon another gap in the clouds, Sasha stood at her side, staring at his paws, was Charlie.

Sasha immediately tried to jump through the hole but Annabelle stopped her from pressing forward, "Pay no mind my dear, this is just a mirror into the living realm."

Sasha looked at Annabelle, "But…I have to wake up and tell Charlie that it wasn't his fault! It was Jacob's!"

Annabelle whipped her head to look at Sasha wide eyed, "Jacob? Jacob...Barkin?"

Sasha stared back at Annabelle, bewildered by her comment, "N-No, Jacob Thompson, ma'am."

Annabelle immediately waved her paw above the cloud and it contorted, swirling wildly till a face appeared upon it, Jacob's face.

"Oh...dear…this-this cannot be!" Annabelle closed the cloud's mirror and rushed into a newly formed room, Sasha gave chase.

"Annabelle, what is the matter!" Sasha asked as Annabelle feverishly searched through volume after volume of records and archives, books upon books were stacked onto each other rather untidily, her eyes read through each page as quick as lightning.

"Annabelle?" spoke Sasha again until Annabelle slammed a volume down and pointed to the picture on the page.

"I knew it…Jacob Thompson IS Jacob Barkin." She exclaimed, "Charles' long, DEAD, brother!"

Sasha blinked a few times, unsure that the wise whippet's words have even touched her brain, she just stood there.

"Wh-What? How could th-that be? J-Jacob cannot be…dead…" she stuttered, still unsure if what Annabelle was saying was even true. "What evidence do you have?"

Suddenly before Sasha was an exact cloud made replica of Jacob and suddenly one of Charlie. The pieces started fitting together perfectly, Charlie and Jacob's facial structure were exactly the same, their body type was also the same with Charlie being a little more fit, and even their genetic makeup looked identical. It was true…they were long lost (Possibly dead) siblings.

Sasha's mouth was a gaped, her eyes could believe it, but her mind refused to, "But…if Logan is dead…how could he be here now." She spoke, failing to try to regain her composure.

"That…I don't know…In fact this probably all could be a coincidence.

Sasha stared deeply at Jacob's image upon the pristine looking paper, a stamp under his picture in red cursive read, "Deceased"

"_How could this be?" _

_**Meanwhile: **_

Charlie stared at the floor, his paws cupped together as the others sat on all sides of him, Balto held Jenna close to him as she silently cried, she had nearly lost one of her best friends…

"Balto…" Charlie's deep voice made all of them jump from their seats, "I want you to watch over Sasha for the night…I have something to take care of…" Charlie arose from his seat and walked out of the lobby, his paws within his jeans. Everyone just stared at him as he left, Itchy stood to follow but Bess held him back.

"Let him be alone for awhile, he just needs time to think." She said softly, Itchy blushed slightly and sat back in his seat. Vanessa's head lied upon Thunderbolt's shoulder, causing him to blush.

Hunter placed a comforting paw on Colleen's, who looked up at him, they couldn't help but turn their heads and blush wildly, and Colleen scooted slightly closer to him.

Sly and Carmelita sat on opposites sides of each other, Carmelita didn't look at Sly, but Sly was giving occasional glances at her, but when she looked up at him, he ducked his head.

Jenna cried silently in Balto's chest as he held her close, stroking her soft, crimson fur.

Charlie walked out the doors of the hospital and immediately the cold night air hit him. He only shrugged it off and continued forward into a darkened alley and if anyone was there they would see two majestic, white wings sprout from the Shepherd's back and him taking flight, leaving behind a single feather.

Charlie glided high through the city, though his wings would have been seen easily at night, he was only a blur in the sky that could be mistaken as a large bird…

_**Shadows fill an empty heart  
as love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the stars  
And make it to the dawn?**_

Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you.

Charlie soared through the skies, the moonlight giving his beautiful wings an ethereal glow. He scouts the city; he opened his maw for his song to ring through the skies and heavens. __Charlie perched himself atop the point of the sky scraper, his wings keeping him balanced as well as keeping the point from causing a rather, messy accident. Charlie's angelic wings were reflected upon the moon, if you were on the ground look up at the tall building, you could catch a small glimpse of looks to be the shadow of wings upon the moon itself…

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours.

_**  
What about now?**__**  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?**_

Charlie stood there for the longest time, his feathery wings like clouds, he stared at the moon's light, as if deciphering its strange euphoria…

"_Sasha…come back to me…"_

_**Meanwhile: **_

"YO! BOSS! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"Bring em in!" yelled a familiar Rottweiler, sitting on a makeshift throne of cardboard boxes and trash cans.

Following the minion, was Jacob, yet his eyes were not their usual blue, but a menacing green, his pupils were slitted.

"Nice contacts buddy, now what do you want?" asked the Rottweiler, was clearly annoyed by Jacob's untimely arrival.

"I've come with a proposition for you… a partnership if you will…" Jacob's lips contorted into an evil smile.

"Go on." spoke the Rottweiler.

"Dante…how would you like to make Charlie Barkin suffer…?"

_**(WOOT! I FINALLY GO THIS CHAPTER DONE!! I really hope you all liked this one, it took me FOREVER to get to.)**_


	11. Chapter 11: Dark Intentions

_**Chapter Eleven: Dark Intentions**_

"_**In a heart, there is two sides to every person, one of Light and one of Dark, with two separate paths, there is also a infinite ways to live that path, everything is decided by the choices we make in our lives and what will happen in the final outcome…" **_

Inside Dante's hideout, two dark individuals concoct a devious and immensely evil plot to eliminate Charles Barkin once and for all. One that will devastate him both body, and soul…

"Are we in agreement then Dante?" Jacob stood on the opposite of the muscular Rottweiler, holding a paw to him, grinning an evil grin.

Dante took Jacob's paw, "We are, when do we start?"

Jacob's bright green eyes flashed, "When we have his heart in our grasp…and, I know exactly where to start…." Jacob's features soon contorted into a demonic grin as their plan formulated further in his twisted and psychotic mind…

_**Hours later…**_

Charlie entered the hospital, carrying a single white rose in his paw, the delicate looking bloom was adorned in shimmering droplets from the morning dew. Around him, doctors of all breeds walked pass him, either chatting with one another or checking a patient's file, Charlie paid no attention, only the thought of Sasha on his mind. He walked pass the receptionist in front of Sasha room, and entered. To his surprise, Sasha's parents were in the room also, but also, Balto, in-between two beds with two separate people in them.

"Balto?" he spoke, Balto jumped a bit and looked up.

"Oh, hey Charlie…" his voice was rather sad, Charlie took a peak at the two people in the beds, Charlie gasped.

In the beds lie Jenna, breathing heavily, almost gasping for air, in the next was Balto's caretaker, Boris, the same way.

"Balto…" Charlie uttered, "W-what's wrong with them?"

Balto, looked at both of them, then back at Charlie, "That's what I want to find out…Jenna's parents are in the next room, the doctor is telling them what's wrong with them…" Balto looked back at the floor, sighing.

Charlie placed a paw on Balto's shoulder, his friend looked up at him with sad, yellow eyes, making Charlie's ears fold back against his skull.

"It will be alright man…trust me…" He said, trying to assure Balto. Balto smiled, but it was replaced quickly with a frown.

Charlie sighed under his breath, _"I certainly hope so…" _

**Annabelle's Chambers - Heaven**

Sasha sat on the steps that led up to Annabelle's desk, not even getting one brief moment of rest as her mind raced, the news of Jacob's apparently being dead for several years took its toll on her as she thought of many reasonable answers to how Jacob could still be alive after almost 70 years. She rubbed both her temples with her paws as a migraine started to bore into her head, no matter what answer she came up with, none of them seemed remotely possible. She stared down at a swirling cloud, watching as it showed her images from earth, her thoughts diverting to one another person, Charlie.

"_Charlie…I miss you so much…" _she felt a tear run down her cheek softly as the cloud revealed unto her Charlie kneeling over her hospital bed and gripping her paw, a white rose next to her pillow. She also saw her parents there, her mother looked as if Father time really took his toll on her, while her father face was dark and distant.

"_Mom…Dad…I'm sorry…"_ another tear fell down her cheek and onto the cloud, where it dissolved right through.

Behind Sasha, the whippet archangel Annabelle was fervently searching through all her records, trying to find a clue to why Jacob's spirit had not been judged into Heaven or Hell, stacks upon stacks of books lay untidy on her usually very clean table top.

"This doesn't make any sense whatsoever!" she cried, breaking Sasha from her heart aching daze, she turned to the rather confused Whippet.

"What is Annabelle?"

Annabelle looked back at Sasha, only realizing just now that she has been there the entire time. She slams a book shut and throws it onto the messy pile of archives.

"Jacob's soul hasn't been judged nor even collected since his passing! I cannot find him anywhere in my archives, it's like his soul was revived!"

Sasha stared at Annabelle with sheer disbelief, "But, how could he revived if he died decades ago?"

Annabelle fell silent as she gathered her thoughts, Sasha grabbed one of her archives and flipped through the pages to find Jacob's life and gaped, "So…that's why he and Charlie look so much alike….there…there twin brothers?"

Annabelle's head perked up, "Yes, Jacob being born seconds before Charles, but Charles died before Jacob and his siblings, so they were alive by the time."

Sasha interjected, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, ok, Charlie was dead before his siblings were? How did he die?"

Annabelle sighed and looked at Sasha, "Charles was murdered by his ex-partner, Carface Caruthers and once he got into heaven, he plotted his revenge, Charles tricked me and stole his life watch by resetting it to exact his revenge and recruited his best friend Itchy."

Sasha interjected once more, " Wait, ITCHY? Charlie's best friend is also a-a angel?" her jaw gaped.

Annabelle answered coolly, "Yes, Sasha, Charles and Itchy are angelic agents sent by me to -" Annabelle's words were suddenly drowned by blood curdling screams from outside the main chamber and a corgi rushes into the room.

"Lady Annabelle! Someone has broken through the gates!"

Annabelle gasped, "Impossible! No one can penetrate the gates, Reginald! Gather the angels and-"

Suddenly a sinister voice interrupted, "Pardon my intrusion Annabelle…" In the doorway stood Jacob, only he wasn't "Jacob", a dark, evil aura surrounded him like his body were on fire and the flames were licking his body and yet not burning his flesh.

"But I do believe you were speaking of this unfortunate soul." a sinister smile broke on his evil face, "Jacob" rose a paw and sent forth a blast of fire straight into Reginald, blasting him past Sasha, who cried and hid behind the pile of books for defense, and into one of the shelves, they collapsed onto him, knocking him out in an instant.

Annabelle rose defensively, "What is the meaning of this atrocity!", her once delicate and kind voice became demanding and infuriated.

"Jacob" only laughed, "Come now Annabelle, is that anyway to talk to a guest! For I have come bearing gifts!" Jacob tossed something covered in a moldy cloth at Annabelle, which she caught skillfully and uncovered the destroyed still shimmering remains of Gabriel's Horn within it, Annabelle was suddenly shaking in both sorrow and fury.

"I believe your heavenly agents on earth were searching for that?"

Sasha peeked from behind the books and saw the destroyed horn in Annabelle's paws, she saw the once gentle angel shake in what seemed to be of fury.

"You steal a holy relic…" Annabelle spoke softly, anger was dripping from voice, "Then you use it to break into a pure soul's paradise and home….", Annabelle placed the pieces of the once pristine Gabriel's Horn on her desk, "Then you wreak havoc and cause devastation to these souls?" tears fell from the whippet's eyes and onto the clouded floor, where it dissolved. Sasha looked from "Jacob" and then to Annabelle.

"Then you destroy the most beautiful and delicate relic of a high angel and throw at us like it is nothing but dirt…" Annabelle looked up at her adversary, and in a flash of light a beautiful and enormous lance appeared in her paw. The lance's tip was a golden arrow with two pure white angelic wings protruding underneath the arrow, it glimmered in the light.

" I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO CONTINUE THESE ATROCIOUS ACTS!" she glided in a blink of an eye at "Jacob" twirling the lance around her skillfully before slamming the right wing side down onto his face to which her quarry summoned a blade made of pure darkness and defended himself with the wicked sword, the power of both hits sent forth a shockwave that blew Sasha into a wall, creating an a small crater where she hit.

She cringed in pain as she gripped her shoulder, and could only look on helplessly at the struggle.

Annabelle struggled to force "Jacob's" paw down, but his grip stayed strong and firm as he stared into her eyes, with his own bright green eyes and in a evil, cold voice he spoke, "Remember me?"

Annabelle gasped as a cold chill overcame her, she leaped away from him, a look of horror on her face.

"I-It can't be…y-you cant-"

Suddenly it felt as if the voice was right next to her ear, " But I am…"

Sasha cried, "ANNABELLE!" as the shadow blade plunged into Annabelle's back, causing a scream to break from Annabelle's maw, "Jacob" pulled the blade out of her and caught her, whispering into her ear, "Farewell…" and he let her drop to the ground, her body glowed softly and vanished in small sparkles of light, not even touching the ground, and the lance dropped onto the ground in a silent clang and shattered into several shards of light.

Sasha just stared at what just occurred, gripping her shoulder, she was speechless. Tears suddenly fell from her face as she saw the last glimmer of what use to be Annabelle.

"Well…I believe its time to…break this charade…" spoke "Jacob" as the blade vanished from his paw, and suddenly his features and form seemed to melt into gaseous darkness, Sasha stared in horror as a tall, towering figure stood above her, his tail suddenly wrapping around her neck. Sasha gasped and choked as she rises from the ground, trying to pull the tail's coils off of her. She opened her eyes, only to meet two sinister, green eyes.

"Hello…Sasha…" the darkness melted off of him to show his features, deep crimson fur and a large cat's head, a deep blue robe graced his body.

Sasha tried to pull the cat's tail off of her, "Who-Who are you?" she demanded and suddenly the tail uncoils from her neck and allows her to drop onto her knees as she gasped for breath, clutching her throat and looks up at the cat, fearful.

"Just call me…Red…" Red's crimson claws rose and suddenly surges of dark electricity shocks every vein and nerve in Sasha's body causing her to scream in horrible and torturous pain.

* * *

Back on earth, Sasha's unconscious body was having the very same effects, her body thrashed and yelled indescribable pain and agony. Charlie yelled, "SASHA! SASHA!" as he tried to shake her awake, she continued to scream and thrash as if she were being shocked to the very core. Sasha's parents screamed for the doctor, Balto rushed to Sasha's other bedside and shook her along with Charlie trying to wake her up from some kind of horrible torture. The doctors rushed into the room, holding a large syringe, filled with the fluids they thought would calm her body.

"SASHA WAKE UP!" both Charlie and Balto cried and suddenly Sasha's body shot into the air just as the doctors were about to stick her with the needle, she floated in mid air, eagle spread as she gave a final gasp for air and her body fell back onto the bed. The doctor dropped her syringe and fainted, Sasha's mother downright dropped into her husbands arms. Dead silence enveloped the room, Charlie and Balto stared at eachother, panting softly, Balto placed his ear to Sasha chest as Charlie looked at Sasha's now calm features, Balto's maw opened to speak, when the heart monitor spoke for him...

A shot went through Charlie's heart as he suddenly stared blankly, his eyes gloss over and he clutches his heart as if in pain.

Sasha's heart on the monitor, was flat lined...

_**(Ok...I know what is coming next, MANY MANY FLAMING! But please, there is more to come, so continue reading, I will be updating A LOT more frequently as of now for the entire summer!) **_


	12. Chapter 12: Eclipse

_**Chapter Twelve: Eclipse **_

_**(Here it is everybody! Chapter Twelve! Enjoy!) **_

Charlie was completely frozen… his heart felt as if it had been shattered into several pieces as he stared blankly at the heart monitor's monotonous, endless bleeping.

"_This can't be…how…" _Charlie thought, his head turning to see Sasha's lifeless body, what was once breathing softly, was now silenced…after a violent scene that Charlie himself would never want to see in his life or after life…the one he loved seemed to have been savagely tortured before she gave her final gasp for air. The images from those seconds ago were stabbing the many pieces of his already damaged heart.

" _I can't lose her now…" _

_

* * *

_

**San Francisco Docks**

Red's billowing cloak trailed him as he paced the wooden floors of warehouse 13, Dante staring at him with instinctual hatred, his posse surrounded Red, but he paid them no mind as he concocted another diabolical plot in his feline head. A sparkling emerald gem hung around his neck, his paw fiddled with it as he paced.

"I don't trust you…" glared Dante from the corner, his fur standing up a bit.

Red's green cat eyes shifted to Dante and chuckled loudly, "I don't expect you to trust me, But I do expect you to listen like the good dog you are." Dante snarled loudly in response.

Red's lips formed a frown, but quickly became a evil smirk.

"Very well then…If you wont be a good dog…" Suddenly his razor sharp claws unsheathed themselves, Dante snarled more in response and lunged at the demon cat. Red, with lightning quick reflexes, managed to catch Dante by his throat. The Rottweiler began to flail in the air, howling in pain as the cat's claws sunk into his flesh, he was soon choking on his own blood. Dante's posse cowered in the shadows, watching their leader as he was being strangled before their very eyes.

"Now you fools…" Red turns to Dante's cowering minions, "Witness my powers first hand!" Suddenly darkness dribbled from Dante's neck wounds, the claws still puncturing the delicate canine flesh. Dante's breathing became wheezes as the gaseous darkness dribbled from his maw.

Red whispered a dark incantation rapidly, his claws seemed to have suddenly started to phase through Dante's flesh as if he had suddenly became intangible. Dante gasped and wheezed for breath, until suddenly he gave a final gasp of dieing breath and collapsed onto the hardwood floor as his soul was literally pulled from his body.

The coward Doberman behind Red whimpered and whined as their boss' soul was almost instantly absorbed into the emerald jewel.

"Now…" he spoke in a sinister tone as his eyes glanced toward the cowering gang, " to deal with you scum…" his claw raised over Dante's soulless corpse and shadows surrounded the body, enveloping it completely in nothing but darkness. The henchmen coward into a corner, in a close nipped group, their eyes wide in horror as the shadows clear and what was left of their boss was contorted into a demonic apparition of his former self.

"Gather the souls of these fools…" his claw stroked the demon's billowing dark fur, it snarled and dug its paws into the wooden floor, its humongous fangs bared, and its evil, emerald eyes glinting murderously. It lunged. Red looked on in satisfaction and a sadistic hunger, as the Dante apparition attacked his once loyal gang. Their screams and yells were silenced before anyone close by could even hear them…

* * *

**San Francisco Emergency Room**

"Time of death…11:35 am…Cause…Unknown…" spoke a doctor who had rushed in when Sasha's heart monitor flat lined, Balto and Mr. La Fleur were fanning Mrs. La Fleur and the female nurse who had fainted before.

Charlie's trance was broken at the word "Death".

"No…" he said softly, the doctor looked at him with a confused look

"Pardon?" the Dalmatian asked.

"She not dead…" Charlie's paws were shaking with fury and sadness, and they clenched.

"I'm sorry sir, but she isn't responding, this must be diffi-GAK!" Charlie interrupted the doctor by seizing his throat and pinned him up against the wall with inhuman strength, his once black irises completely change to a white with a light blue aura flaring around the edges of his eyes.

"SHE NOT DEAD!" Charlie bellowed loud enough for the whole emergency ward to hear, the doctor was gasping for air as his feet were dangling off the ground, about nine or eight doctors and nurses rushed into the room and immediately went to the doctor's aid to pull the much larger German shepherd off of him. Balto and Mr. La Fleur rose from their seats and helped by grabbing Charlie's paw, trying to wrench his grip from the poor Dalmatian's throat, but to no avail, Charlie didn't budge as his grip tightened. The doctor's breathing was a like Charlie was squeezing a squeaky toy over and over and over again.

"CHARLIE! STOP IT! LET HIM GO!" pleaded Balto, he tried pulling Charlie again but like the other attempts they were not working either, it was as if he were a stone statue. Balto became frustrated and said the only thing that came to mind:

"THIS ISN'T GOING TO BRING SASHA BACK!"

Suddenly Charlie's grip loosened and the Dalmatian fell onto the ground, gasping for air. Charlie's eyes returned to their regular color, his arm and body relaxed. The doctors, Balto, and Mr. La Fleur released their grip on Charlie.

Balto shook Charlie's shoulder, "Come on man…snap out of it…Sasha's gone…" He sighed, "We have to- CHARLIE!" suddenly out of nowhere Charlie fell onto the ground, Balto and Mr. La Fleur had caught him in time.

Mr. La Fleur checked his pulse, "Still alive…", he breathed a sigh of relief, the gesture made Balto look up at him.

"Sir?"

Mr. La Fleur looked at him, "hm?"

"I thought, I thought you disliked Charlie."

Mr. La Fleur grunted in response, "I can have a change of heart can I? I've never seen a male look so devastated as I, her father, am…He must really lover her doesn't he?" he looked at Charlie's unconscious face with the deepest remorse.

Balto only smiled, and nodded.

"More then you'll ever know…sir…"

Balto looked from Mr. La Fleur, back to his suddenly unconscious best friend, "This is becoming a very eventful day…"

"Um…Excuse me…" spoke a petite nurse who poked her head into the room, Balto and Mr. La Fleur's heads rose to see the nurse.

"Are you Balto?" she asked.

"Yes? What is it? " Balto rose to his feet.

"Can I speak to you outside, please." she looked rather uneasy.

Balto was starting to feel uneasy himself, "A-alright, I'm coming."

Balto looked back at Mr. La Fleur and he nodded, "I'll keep him company, go.", Mr. La Fleur beckoned one of the nurses who was checking the Dalmatian, "Excuse me, could you get a pillow for him?"

The nurse nodded, "Right away sir." She walked pass the other nurse waiting for Balto at the threshold.

Balto nervously walked up to the nurse and followed her to the same room where Jenna's parents were sitting. Jenna's mother looked like she had a heart attack, she was gripping her husband as if she would be blown away by some unforeseen wind. Mr. Parker, Jenna's Father, looked dead, as if all the happiness in the world had left him in one fell swoop.

The Nurse walked pass the Parkers and guided Balto to the end of the room, she pointed to her left, her voice was suddenly sympathetic and nervous, "P-Please…sit down Balto." Balto looked at the nurse and then sat into the seat slowly.

"Balto…", the nurse sat on the empty bed across from him.

"What is it miss?" Balto asked politely with a hint of fear in his voice.

The nurse twiddled her thumbs, trying to find the right response.

"Balto?" she finally said, Balto's ears were listening in intently.

"It's about…your guardian…"

* * *

**Heaven, Annabelle's study (Charlie's Perspective)**

_I saw a bright light, it wasn't…warm exactly, nor was it welcoming…it felt, like my soul was being absorbed…or beckoned…however you want to call it.._

_My ears were filled with "whooshing" noises as if someone had just turned on a fan right next to my ears. _

"Charlie!"

_A voice? Who could that be…it sounds…rather pompous…oh no…_

"CHARLIE! WAKE UP!"

My eyes shot open and I found the familiar face of Reggie, Annabelle's Corgi errand boy, staring down at me. I felt his tiny foot paws on my chest, what did he want…why does his face look like he just saw a ghost? Irony.

"Thank goodness, Charlie, Heaven has been attacked!"

I shot up with a start, Reginald bounced off of me and landed onto what seem to be burnt floor.

"What do you mean, "Attacked", no one can attack Heaven." I stared once more into the smaller dog's face.

Reginald looked like he was about to burst, scratch that, he did burst, "LOOK AROUND YOU BARKIN? I DO BELIEVE I KNOW WHEN WE'VE BEEN ATTACKED!"

I cringed at how loud he yelled, but, as I looked around, I saw nothing but the burnt and destroyed remains of a mahogany desk, books and pages were everywhere, nothing in the room even looked noticeable, the hardly noticeable bookshelves where broken as if someone was thrown into them. Large craters were all over the room, and almost in the very center of the room…was…

"Annabelle's…pendant?" I said bluntly, my paw snatched it, and I could see, that it was indeed Annabelle's light pink, heart shaped pendant.

"Reggie…wha-what happened here?"

Reggie slapped me in the face, " I ALREADY TOLD YOU! WE WERE ATTACKED! BY YOUR NO GOOD, DEMON OF A BROTHER!" he poked at my chest hard. I stared at him an intense hatred and suddenly, I pounced him, I pinned him against the floor, growling in his face.

"IF YOU EVER, EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, I SWEAR, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THOSE WINGS ARE CLIPPED INDEFINATLY! YOU POMPOUS, EGOTISTICAL, WINDBAG!"

"CHARLIE!", hearing my name broke the red I saw in my eyes, I turned to the direction of the voice, who has been apparently trying to push me off of Reginald for some time now.

"CHARLIE! THIS ISN'T HELPING!" I looked down at the small frame of Itchy, my long time best friend.

"Itchy?" I asked, " What are you doing here?" I finally got off of Reggie, who's face looked even more like a ghost. Will the Irony never end?

Itchy was panting as he looked at me, "Charlie…Annabelle…She…She…She's been taken hostage!"

I looked down at Itchy bewildered, "What? By who?"

"I told you already…" Reggie had gotten up, his face returned to their normal color. "Your brother Jacob paid her a visit!"

A more bewildered look appeared on my face, " J-Jacob, but…how-how can that be? "

"Your brother sold his soul when he died, just so he could live for a few more decades. That's why Annabelle doesn't have him in her archives of showing up to the Pearly Gates."

I shook my head, "Wait, Wait, Wait, are we talking about the same person? My brother was about as timid as they come, why would he sell his soul?" I looked at Reggie with disbelief, his face was as hard as stone.

"Charlie…as acting archangel, I implore you, and Itchy…to return to earth, its of the greatest importance!"

I could tell he was avoiding my question, so I answered with a question of my own, "It isn't just Annabelle I have to save do I?"

Reggie was tight lipped, his eyes shifted as he looked away from me. In that instant, it hit me.

"You…want me to save my brother's soul?"

Reggie looked at me and gave me a silent nod, he didn't look me in the face, "Not only that…but there is another…someone who was here just moments ago…"

I looked at the smaller canine, trying to decode his thoughts, who else did I possibly have to s- No…

"Reggie…was…Sasha…here?" I asked, Reggie cringed in response, I was swept over by my epiphany. So that's why Sasha was merely in a coma, her spirit was residing in Annabelle's office before the time of the attack. She knew the dangers for Sasha if she was in the world of the living, but what dangers could be after Sasha? An innocent girl?

I looked at Reggie, he seemed to have read my mind, "You remember Belladonna?"

I nodded, "What about her? She…couldn't possibly be out for revenge?"

"Not Belladonna…"

I gave him a confused look, "If not Belladonna…then… who?"

Reggie looked me in the eyes finally, "Her husband, he has a score to settle with your Charlie…"

* * *

**Reginald's Flashback**

Reginald awoken from his daze at the hands of Jacob, but his eyes met a horrible sight. He sees Annabelle being impaled on the shadow blade, she screamed, he saw Jacob's muzzle at her ear, his lips moved, as if giving her a final farewell. Soon enough, he let her dropped, where she vanished into little specks of light, leaving only her pendant behind, out of the corner of Reginald's eye he sees the faint glow of something emerald in Jacob's pocket.

Reginald tried to raise himself to his feet, but as soon as he blinked, Jacob's features had melted into that of a tall, crimson furred Cat, his eyes a sinister green.

He let out a gasp and spoke in a soft, pained whisper, "N-No…R-Red…", the next thing he sees shocks him. Red holds out his claw, and several bursts of dark electricity shock and scorch every fiber of Sasha, her very soul seemed to feel immense and hellish pain, Red took out a emerald jewel from inside his robe and Sasha's very existence in heaven was somehow sapped as she instantly vanished into the jewel.

Red gave Reginald a sinister look, and with a wave of his claw, he was lifted telekinetically off the ground and was brought to eye level, Reginald was close enough to smell the rancid breath on the Hell cat's tongue.

"Tell Barkin…I have some…unfinished business…" He smiled evilly and suddenly sent Reginald hurtling into the wall across from them, creating a large crater in the wall.

A burst of flame then appeared in Red's paw, and fired it onto Annabelle's desk, sending books and pages cascading all over the office as the entire room caught on fire.

Reginald looked on with deep horror, as Red gave the most cold, evil laugh, that sent his entire body frigid with supernatural cold.

He felt his eyes suddenly grow heavy, and only sees black as he passes out…

* * *

**The Remains of Annabelle's office, (Charlie's perspective) **

I looked at Reggie with pure disbelief and horror, "H-He has her soul?" I stuttered. Suddenly out of nowhere, my anger began to rise like a fire being fed with gasoline.

"Where is he…", My mind had been made up, this "Red" was going to pay…he doesn't know what wrath he had wrought upon himself…

Reggie looked at me, "He is in the docks…Warehouse 13..." I nodded, and without a single word I burst out of the room, dropping Annabelle's Pendant in the process.

I heard Reggie calling me…but I didn't care…All I wanted…was to get Sasha back…

I ran as fast as I could to the ruined pearly gates and dived into the swirling chasm of clouds where the new arrivals always came from, as the celestial winds carried me swiftly down, I glimpsed San Francisco from them, I spotted the docks, where Red resides…

The real question here is…How could Love pierce a heart so black….

_To Be Continued…_

_**(This Chapter was dedicated to a loyal fan of mine who never missed a moment to tell me my stories are great, I deeply appreciate his kindness and loyalty, and I wish him the happiest of birthdays!) **_


	13. Chapter 13: Heart and Soul

_Chapter Thirteen: Heart and Soul_

_(Here it is everyone, the chapter we've all been waiting for!)_

"_As a rock on the seashore he standeth firm, and the dashing of the waves disturbeth him not, In the instant of danger the courage of his heart sustained him and the will of his heart beareth him out…" _

_-Aristotle_

Warehouse 13

Red's feline head rose, glimpsing a large spotlight emerging from sky in the distance. His crimson paw fiddled with the shimmering emerald gem that hung around his neck. A shiver was sent up his spine. He sensed his quarry, he felt his anger, his pain, and his sorrow, in fact…he relished and drunk deeply into it. His sinister bright green eyes shined with anticipation and the lust of revenge and destruction.

"It's nearly time Bella…" he spoke softly, still fiddling with the gem.

"Barkin will soon suffer for what he had done to you…" He clutched his claw around the gem, it shined softly, reflecting Red's anger. Red watched as the beacon of light died down. Another shiver of anticipation shot through his body as he breathed in deeply, the smell of darkness and discord filled his nostrils causing him to murr deeply in immense pleasure.

"Dear Charles…little does he know that his pain and suffering feeds me…strengthens me…pleasures me…" the last word had a lustful tone to it, he was immensely intoxicated.

"Dante!" Red suddenly barked, a shadowy Rottweiler-like demonic apparition appeared in a second at his side.

It spoke in a deep, menacing voice, yet proper, unlike Dante's actual voice, "Is it time my lord?" he asked.

Red stroked the demon's billowing dark fur, which shivered slightly in response.

"Yes, it is time…" with this Dante nodded and vanishes in an instant.

Red absentmindedly stroked the air where Dante was originally on all fours.

The clouds above him were becoming dark and twisted, thunder rumbled from above and lightning struck.

Red looked up at the clouds that gathered menacingly above where he was and spread towards the city, enveloping it in dark rain clouds.

The demonic feline gave a small smirk, and returned to gazing at the entrance where a small, yet quickly becoming larger figure was rushing to the location. Charlie was coming.

Red's smirk became an evil smile as he clutched the gem roughly in his claws.

"What a beautiful day, to end a life…" Red gave out a evil, cold laugh as he vanished into a thick, red smoke, it coiled around his form and vanished, leaving no trace to the cat's presence.

Charlie's ears perked at the dark laughter, it sent a deep cold up his spine, a cold that he would never want to feel again… The cold laugh frightened him, truly, but he pressed forward, the thought of Sasha's soul with that evil cat brought the temperature back into his body as his blood boiled in his veins. Charlie had never felt so, bloodthirsty in his life or afterlife, the only moment where he was so intoxicated by the thought of revenge, was when he was betrayed by a once thought friend in an earlier life…

The German shepherd hurried, his breath still yet filling his lungs all at the same time. His heart pumping massive quantities of blood as it rattled in his rib cage. The thought of his love's soul in danger of being wiped from existence pushed his will further.

Charlie reached the woodened dock's end, and suddenly, on the wind, a dark, cold whisper carried into his ears, sending even colder chills into his already frigid spine.

"_Pleasant to see you once more, Barkin…" _

Charlie stopped in his tracks as he looked around the area around, searching for signs of where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you?" he demanded, the voice was unlike anything he had heard, and yet, it seemed so familiar to him.

"_Tsk, Tsk, Tsk… you don't even remember an old friend? Cannot say I'm surprised…you wouldn't anyway…" _

The voice had a false sullen tone. Charlie continued to look around, seeing nothing before him.

"Where…are you?" he asked.

The Voice was silent, the wind gently blew forth as clouds gathered above, darkening the area around him.

Time appeared to have stopped….until…

"HERE!" suddenly a Charlie was head butted hard in the side of his abdomen, sending him flying into a structure of lobster traps.

Charlie rummaged out of the pile, gripping his side when suddenly two more slams hit him in the stomach, and then in the back of the head, and before Charlie could think about he was lifted off the ground and sent flying again over the edge of the dock.

In the nick of time Charlie grabs the edge with a paw, his entire body structure was on fire at the pain that was set on him. In that very instant he felt his paw being pinned down by something that felt like several needles.

"_You did this to me after all!" _Before Charlie's eyes, Dante appeared before him, his mortal, Rottweiler form was no more, only a shadowy demonic creature with his features existed before him.

Charlie's eyes widened, fear resonating through out every fiber of his soul.

"D-Dante? W-What, how, who did this to you?" Charlie was abashed, Dante only gave him the darkest of glares that sent a all too familiar cold through Charlie's body.

"Don't you know? You made me this way! Red told me everything, YOU DESTROYED ME!" his voice was filled with deep hatred that bellowed and echoed.

Charlie tries to reason with him, "No, No Please listen! Dante I-"

Dante interrupts Charlie and clasped his jaws around the neck of his foe and gave him a great pull up, tossing him back on to the decaying wood of the dock, it creaked with complaint. Dante turned to face Charlie, who was sprawled on the wood, gripping his shoulders as he feels several paws with needle like claws pin him down and just like Dante himself, his gang suddenly appeared before his eyes, causing Charlie to yell out in horror.

"He…No…Red corrupted you too?"

Suddenly a guffaw of laughter broke through, the loudest being Dante's, he took a step closer and pressed a large paw onto Charlie's chest where his heart should be.

"Corrupted us? Please, he revived us! From when you killed our bodies and made us become these, horrible, soul-less demons!" His paw pressed harder, Charlie's breathing was becoming strained as he felt his ribs starting to collapse, his sternum underneath felt as if It was going to snap like it was nothing more then a twig to Dante's supernatural strength.

"Wait…Dan…te…p-please…I…I could hel-" Dante's free paw smacked him across the face, leaving a deep gash on his cheek, it bled, dripping droplets onto the wood below him.

"Shut the hell up Barkin…I'm repaying you…for taking away my body, my soul, turning me into…into this…for all that you've done to me in this life and the past, you're going to suffer, and I'm just going to watch you die as I crush your heart like a beach ball…" there was a tone of sadism dripping from Dante's words, he truly did want to see Charlie slowly suffer before him, gasping and writhing for breath as the pressure on his heart became apparent to him, and the paw on it, as it began pumping blood furiously into his suffocating veins.

Charlie's vision was beginning to black out, the needle like claws still pinned him down firmly as his heart was being crushed.

"_No…not…not now…not again…not after…I just found someone…special…" _

""GAH!"

Charlie's eyes reopened suddenly to a bright, shining light emitting from his chest, the claws on his shoulder was gone and so was the immense pressure on Charlie's heart as it began to pump normally. Dante and his gang were backing off as the light was greatly affecting them.

Charlie looked down on his chest, seeing his Angel wing pin emit a spectacular shine. Charlie slowly rose to his feet, unpinning the pin from his chest and holding it above his head, where it levitates slowly out of his paw. The light of his love powering it.

"Dante…I'm sorry…I cannot say how much I pity you…how much I give you sympathy…" The pin gathered light, shining even brighter.

Dante was yelling out in extraordinary pain, his form was dwindling as was his gang the same.

"You will…will pay Barkin! I swear I'll see you in Hell!" he was spitting hatred and venom, Charlie only shook his head as the heavenly light healed his wounds, from the bruises from his side and abdomen, to the gash from Dante's claws. Charlie's stamina had been rejuvenated and restored to its fullest.

"Dante…Red has corrupted your heart…unleashed the darkness that was buried deep inside your very soul, He was the one to transform you into what you have now become…But I promise…I promise to return you to the life you once knew…"

Dante spat again as the light became stronger, "I'LL DIE AGAIN FIRST!" and that was the end of it, Dante and his gang were consumed by the light and vanished into the darkness from which these apparitions had been spawned.

The light faded slowly and the angelic pin dropped back into Charlie's paw where it gleamed in a sort of triumphant shine. Charlie gave a small smile, _"There is light in me after all…" _He suddenly fell back into reality and glared at the entrance into the warehouse and gripped his pin in his paw tightly.

"_I'm coming for you Sasha…and I'm not leaving this world until you are safe…" _

Charlie re applied the pin to his chest and began padding slowly, with caution, to the warehouse entrance door and inspected it, sensing his adversary inside its walls.

The clouds above reached their darkest and rain began its descent from them. They touched the wood behind him with the softest 'drip' and soon the drops began to pick up, starting to soak Charlie's fur. He looked around him, as the rain fell, not a soul was there.

Charlie placed a paw on the door, and out of nowhere yielded without him so much as pushing on the door.

Inside was dark and the only light was from the windows inside, Charlie gave the door another push so that he could enter. A suddenly chill swept over him, a presence of overwhelming evil had a tighter clutch on his heart then Dante had a few moments ago.

Charlie took another step, the door behind creaking to a close. Charlie peered through the darkness, stepping into the dim light of the windows.

"I sense you Red…Show yourself." his voice gave an echo, the same evil presence was becoming stronger.

Out of the darkness, a deep, yet malevolent voice echoed back to Charlie, "How did you like my welcome gift, Charles?"

Charlie felt outraged, "GIFT? You destroyed souls of living beings! YOU SLAUGHTERED MY MENTOR! And worst of all…you've taken the one thing keeping me bound to this world, the one thing I've grown to love immensely, with the light in my heart!"

Red gave a scoff from the shadows, " The light in you heart is meaningless Charles… Annabelle's light was easy to crush, and so will yours with a flick of my claw! My fury will consume you, and you will truly know pain, the likes of which you can never comprehend!"

Charlie's eyes darted back and forth, trying to pin point Red's location in the dark, but to no avail, his voice seemed to have been coming from all direction.

"Charles Burt Barkin, witness TRUE DARKNESS!" in an instant the shadows around him was set a blaze as the very dimension around him seemed to contort and dismember, the shadows died off as the world around him ceased to exist until, the ground underneath him shattered like glass and he was falling, falling into the deepest pit of darkness, a cold wind slapped him across the face as he descended.

The wind quickly became scorching hot as flames engulfed his surroundings, providing an immense illumination and to his horror, he sees various souls screaming and writhing in agony as their very sins tortured them to their very core, dispelling whatever hope they ever had in life.

Charlie, has fallen into Hell, the realm of Darkness.

He had been here once before, but Annabelle had rescued him from Lucifer's grasp himself, but this time…he was alone.

Charlie was diving deeper, the wind picking up as gravity was pulling him down further faster. The end was in his grasp, he closed his eyes waiting for the impact, the wind howled in his ears as he gritted his canine teeth, preparing himself for the inevitable pain. But, strange enough, the pain had not come, instead Charlie felt the ground beneath as delicate as if his weight was equal to that of a feather. He opened his eyes, he surrounded by a chain links, each inch of it was covered in thorns. Charlie took a step but was immediately cut by the thorns in the links, he sucked in air in a hiss.

"_Hurts doesn't it Charles?" _

Charlie looked forward and a burst of green flame appeared his adversary, the cancer that decided to rear his ugly head…Red…

"So, you're this Red I've been hearing so much of…Tell me…what do you have against me? I've done nothing to you…well, other then escape your boss, how is he by the way?" He tried to show a bit of courage, but Red still didn't faze.

The crimson feline answered coyly, "Cute Barkin, but you will meet him soon enough." He raised a paw and in a instant, the chain links dispersed and a enormous pentagram appeared under them.

"Why don't you have a look around, won't you?" Red's paw was held out behind him in a dramatic sort of flair. Charlie stared around him until of visions appeared in the dome like structure that the pentagram had brought with it. His eyes widen in horror at what he was witnessing.

"N-no…" he breathed silently, in the dome's invisible walls, Charlie sees all that he knew, all that he had loved, was destroyed. The entirety of San Francisco was in ruin and ablaze with hellfire, all of its citizens were transformed into stone, their pained and horror stricken faces.

"Once your soul is destroyed, Heaven will be sent into chaos, my master will arise and lay waste to your precious world, all life as you know will cease to exist, with out Heaven to balance the scale between light and darkness and cause everything from this world to the next to crumble…" Red's green eyes flickered with a sinister flame.

Charlie continued to stare at the at the images around him in terror, but soon, his eyes widened when the images flickered to a certain face.

Red gave small, evil chuckle, "Look familiar?"

"I-Itchy…" the name was in a pained whisper, Charlie was seeing his best friend, the boundless life he once had, was gone, only that pained mixed with horror expression remained, scorched deep within his mind's eye. He was spellbound.

Red's eyes gave another flicker and with a evil smile his voice echoed in Charlie's ears:

"_Don't you want to be by there side?" _

"_They will be lost anyways…so why not spend you're eternal moments with them, in oblivion. _

Charlie's irises dimmed a green, the same as Red's.

In a monotone voice he spoke, "I must surrender my soul, my friends, its…my fate…"

Red's echoing, hypnotic voice dug deep into Charlie's subconscious:

"_Yes Charles, surrender your soul, its already lost, all you have to do is submit."_

"Yes, I…" Charlie's will was trying to fight Red's hold over him, but Charlie turned to face Red, without his brain and will's consent, he places a paw over his chest and bright light shone underneath.

Red's voice became dripping with lust, he licked his lips:

" _Yes Charles, give in, reach deep within your core and set your very spirit free…you will be with your friends very soon…" _

Charlie removed his paw very slowly as the light soon dims into nothing, in Charlie's paw as a bright and shimmering orb, his very heart was in his paw which also carried the soul that lives within him. Red glided very slowly towards Charlie, noticing Charlie's brown eyes becoming a distant glaze.

"Well done Charles…" His paw reaches forward to take the orb from Charlie.

"Sasha is waiting…"

Sasha's name suddenly triggered a powerful burst of light pushing away Red and into the other side of the dome. Red hit the wall with a loud hiss.

"WHAT?" he spoke in outrage, "WHERE DID THIS LIGHT COME FROM?"

Charlie began to speak in a determined and powerful tone, the light from his heart and soul had formed a barrier between him and Red, impeding any movement from the demonic cat.

"You told me to gaze deep within my core…thinking I would find only sadness and pain…"

Red stood up slowly, using the dome wall as support and was trying to shield his eyes from the light, "Then you gazed into the wrong place you fool!"

Charlie's voice was un-wavered by Red's sudden fury, "Look, believe what ever you wish…but my heart is coursing with the light of love and no dark powers of yours can take that away!" Charlie's head rose, a new fire burned in his eyes, no longer were they glazed, he pointed a finger to Red, the orb still emitting the barrier of light in his other paw.

"RED! IT ALL ENDS RIGHT NOW!" Charlie took the orb and smashed it into his chest, where the barrier exploded into waves of light that circled around Charlie for a moment and had vanished as quick as they came. The angel wing pin on his chest shined on his chest, the emblem in the center gave off a blue shine.

Red glared razor sharp daggers at Charlie, his claws and teeth bared, a dark, shadowy aura surrounded him as the flames in his eyes intensified.

"Very well…" his voice became deeper, and filled with malice. Red lunged at Charlie, catching him off guard and enclosed his paw, claws and all, into the shepherd's flesh, issuing a loud yelp and wheeze as the claws dug their way into his neck.

"Get…-wheeze- off", Charlie's breathing became heavy, he was lifted off his feet, starting to cough up blood onto Red's already crimson paw. Red's evil eyes stared into his slowly dying ones and suddenly averted his gaze to throw Charlie straight into a dome, he hit the dome with a bone crushing force, but it wasn't over just as the pain had begun, he was snatched up by the cat's wicked claws and tossed to the other side like a rag doll, repeated over and over, hitting each wall with a force that sent the bone in his shoulder, fore arm and hip to break. Charlie hit the ground in a loud cry of anguish, which caused Red to shiver in unfathomable pleasure.

"Yes…your pain…the suffering, the unrelenting agony…"The aura around Red intensified, giving the area around them a more malevolent presence.

Charlie gripped his arm in immense pain, feeling like his entire left side had been broken into several places. Without a single moment of respite, Red snatched Charlie into his claws once again, and tossed him up, extending his claws and impaling his abdomen on them as if they were spikes. Charlie's eyes widened and he gasped in air as Red tossed him aside onto the ground again. The warm, sticky crimson liquid poured out of his wounds, painting the green pentagram in a deep scarlet, Charlie was frantic as he attempted to breathe in, but all that came out was him coughing up more blood.

Red gave out a evil, cold laugh, "This is the one who took away Bella from me? I expected more from an angel from the heaven's above?", another laugh rang in Charlie's ears as he gripped his stomach, trying to keep himself from bleeding out, his vision became blurry.

"B-Bella? Who…Who is…Bella…" he breathed out, trying to keep himself alive a moment longer.

Red glared back at him, as if just realizing he was still there, breathing. "Belladonna as your mentor likes to so 'affectionately' name her, my mate…"

Charlie's eyes widened even more, he coughed up another mouthful of blood, "Be-Belladonna, was a tyrant…a-" Charlie's words was interrupted as Red, glided towards him and gave him a slap to the cheek, his claw creating a deep gash in his skin.

"She was the dog I loved! And you stole her life from me…"He spoke passionately, holding Charlie's face in his claw.

"Of course you wouldn't understand true love when it really slapped you across the face!" on 'face' Red backhanded Charlie across the face , sending him flying into the wall of the dome behind him with a loud yelp, Charlie rolls onto the ground, a paw on his stomach wound. His paw outstretches to the emerald gem around Red's neck, trying to reach it in vain.

Red stared down at Charlie, a look of satisfaction on his smug face, "Oh, and you were correct before Charlie… It all ends right now…"

Charlie's paw fell to the ground and his eyes closed as he felt the life within him disappear into nothingness.

Suddenly, there was a light, a beautiful, sparkling light, what looked to be from the Heavens themselves, Charlie tried to reach them but it was still too far away. But soon, a calm, lovely voice issued from the light…

"_I will always be with you…." _Charlie's eyes blinked as he saw a figure descend upon him, the one person that he would of wished to see at his end.

"Sasha…" his paw tried to reach for the light again and small delicate paw reached his and held it as it helped him up.

"_Like a guardian angel, constant and true…" _

Charlie's eyes opened finally, only to find…that he was standing, the wounds still remained on his body, but the pain had somehow ceased. Red gaped at him with immense hatred.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU DOG?" Red conjures a ball of flame in his paw and sends it straight at Charlie, the flame hit him, but seemed to spread around him, as if an invisible barrier was shielding him from Red's wrath.

"WHAT?" Red sent another dozen balls of flame at his enemy, only to have the same result happen.

Red snarled and lunged at Charlie in a savage manner, only to be held back by something. He looked around him to find both Dante and Jacob's spirits holding him back, Red gazed in horror and looked down at his neck, only to find that the gem was missing.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"_Funny thing about anger…" _spoke a voice from the oblivion around them, _"Let it consume you, and soon enough…"_ and in that instant, Itchy appears in front of his best friend, who was holding Annabelle's pendant tight in his paw and Red's gem in the other, "You lose sight of everything…" Itchy smashed the gem onto the hard floor, fully releasing the bonds around Dante and Jacob's spirits, both becoming tangible as they held Red back with all their strength.

"Leave - my -brother- alone!" yelled Jacob.

Red tried to throw them off, but to no avail, "YOU TRAITOR!"

Dante bit down on Red's shoulder causing him to snarl in pain, " That was for my family!"

Charlie stared down at his friend as he used Annabelle's pendant to heal his wounds, "H-How did you-"

Itchy interrupted before Charlie could utter another syllable, " Well, you left in such a hurry, that you didn't give Reginald the chance to tell you that Annabelle's pendant would allow you to be protected and also cloaked from Red's dark powers."

Charlie cursed himself in his head for missing that piece of information, _"I could of avoided this agony if only I stayed for a little bit longer…" _

"But, its ok pal, I know you were more concerned about Sasha's and Annabelle's safety then you were your own." Itchy smirked coyly up at his taller friend, to which Charlie responded with the same smile.

"Now take Red down, once and for all!" Itchy grabbed Charlie's paw and placed the heart shaped pendant into his larger paw.

Charlie nods, "Thanks pal, I couldn't have done this without you." He gave a smile to the dachshund and proceeded to glare daggers at Red who was struggling against his canine adversaries.

"Red, now, it all ends!" Charlie held up the pendant and soon a bright light burst from the pendant, shattering the dimension around them as they find themselves on the rickety wood of Warehouse 13 once again, the wood beneath Red was cracking underneath him as Jacob and Dante kept their grip strong on the demonic feline.

"Hope you can Dog Paddle!" Charlie's pin glowed and on cue Dante and Jacob released Charlie as the wood gave way, causing Red to plummet into the salty waters below, causing him to scream and yowl in pain as the water scorched his skin. In that instant, the warehouse was starting to shake and creak, the canines didn't have a second thought, they bolted out of the warehouse, as it gave way, collapsing apart as the dock itself began to give out. Charlie, Itchy, Dante, and Jacob all made a leap of faith off the falling dock and onto its bridge.

They watched as the remainder sunk into the deep, bringing Red with it as a glimpse of a crimson paw sunk into the water as the waves swallowed the remainder. Charlie inhaled breath heavily as he gripped his heart.

"He's-He's gone…", Charlie felt himself smile, but soon, he frowned again and turned to Itchy, "If Dante and Jacob's souls were set free…where is Sasha's?"

"_Charles, I am surprised at you." _

Charlie nearly jumped and looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

The voice was delicate and calm, a orb of light floated down from the heavens and gave shape, forming a canid shape, but the figure held two marvelous wings that gave off a shimmering sparkle in the sunlight.

"A-Annabelle?" stuttered Charlie.

Annabelle took shape before them, looking radiant underneath the sun, the clouds above were dispersing from the city, she placed a delicate paw on Charlie's chest, smiling at him.

"Charles…I am eternally grateful for you and Itchy's services today, and for that…I extend your due dates till let say…after the school dance?" she gave off a giggle.

Charlie looked at her with a wide smile but as soon as his heart began to ache, the smile had vanished from his face.

"But…Sasha…where is her-"

"Her soul?" interrupted Annabelle, she gave off another giggle, "Charles…its much closer then you think…"She pressed firmly to Charlie's chest where his heart was.

"She wasn't kidding when she said, "I always be with you" and she truly is Charles…her soul rests with yours, waiting to be returned to its vessel…" Annabelle removes her paw from Charlie's chest, a warm smile graced her angelic face.

Charlie looked down at his chest and placed a paw over where Annabelle's paw once was, in an instant, he felt warmth course through his body. He felt Sasha inside him, acting as his guardian angel his entire confrontation with Red.

Itchy tugged at Charlie's arm, "Charlie, it was Sasha who helped me find you, her voice led me to the dimension Red held you in and that's why I was able to help you."

Charlie looked down at his small companion and looked to the others, who nodded.

"Brother?" spoke Jacob, he took a step to Charlie and held his younger brother's paw, falling to his knees and began to sob. Charlie's eyes widened as he tried to console his older sibling.

"J-Jake it's alright!"

Jake continued, " I-I almost got you killed! Because I gave into to Red, he almost had his revenge on you, and its all my fault!" Jake's sobs worsened until he began hiccupping.

Annabelle gave a soft smile and placed a paw on Jake's shoulder, "My child, we all give into temptations, but once you truly feel resort for what you have done, only then you can be truly forgiven of your sins."

Jake looked up at the heavenly whippet, his eyes red from his crying. "I-I-I am forgiven?" he sniffed.

Annabelle's smile warmed Jake's insides, "Yes, and for that, you are allowed back into Heaven."

Jake looked as if he would pull Annabelle into a tight bear hug, but restrained himself greatly. "I…I can return? You mean it?"

"I do not lie, Jacob." Annabelle gave a giggle, " All you must do, is step into the light…" behind Charlie, a beacon of light appeared. He looked at his brother and helped him up, with a warm smile he pat Jake on the shoulder.

"I love you bro…" Charlie pulled his brother into a tight embrace to which Jacob returned with the utmost gratitude.

"and-and I love you, Charlie, my brother…" Jacob and Charlie's hug tightened as they both begun to tear up, Jake already started sobbing on Charlie's shoulder, soaking it.

After a moment, they released one another and Charlie and Jake stared at each other for a moment until finally Jake walked past Charlie. Charlie turned in time to see his older brother vanish inside the beacon of light, and for once, finally resting in peace.

"Your brother will become strong hearted as time passes…and soon, he would finally know of serenity." spoke Annabelle, "and now Charles, Sasha awaits for you, let her soul wait no longer…" Annabelle soon vanished into a orb of pink light that floated whimsically up into the heavens above.

Charlie smiled as the orb disappeared, a deep cough called his attention.

"Barkin…erg…I mean…Charlie…I…um…well…" Dante, who was still standing with them when all of this was happening.

"I..just one to say…that I'm…thankful, yes thankful that you saved me…and I'm, I'm in your debt."

Charlie tilted his head at his once foe and gave a smile, placing a paw onto the Rottweiler's shoulder.

"Dante, as far as I'm concerned…your debt has already been paid, I must be thanking you, for saving my life…"

A small blush issued in Dante's cheeks, "Don't you have some place to be already?" he tried to avoid the conversation.

Charlie nodded, smiling, "Take care Dante, and I'm truly sorry that you lost your gan- I mean, your family to Red…"

Dante, shook his head, "Yea yea…now get going, your girl is waiting for you…"

Charlie nodded at him, and without a further word, he and Itchy were off, leaving Dante to stare at the ware house where his gang had once lived.

" You all won't have died in vain…" he silently spoke as he walked away from the scene, a tear drop running down his cheek and onto the wood.

* * *

**San Francisco Memorial Hospital, Moments later**

Charlie and Itchy ran as fast as their legs could carry them, Charlie breathed heavily as he felt Sasha's spirit begin to stir inside him.

"_Hang on Sasha, I'm coming…" _

Soon he could hear Sasha's father speaking, "Wait! Please, my wife and I need to spend more time with her!"

A doctor responded, "I'm sorry sir we have to call it in, she's been dead for nearly three hours, that is more then enough time for you-"

"NO! PLEASE!" screamed Sasha's mother, "PLEASE JUST GIVE US A FEW MOMENTS MORE! I BEG OF YOU!"

Charlie and Itchy turned a corner past the receptionist who yelled out for them to stop. The twosome took a hard right into Sasha's hospital room, Balto was there too. Trying to help shield Sasha from the doctors who want to remove Sasha from her bed. She still laid exactly like she was before Charlie had ran out of the ward.

"WAIT!" yelled Charlie as he and Itchy squeezed pass everyone.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" squeaked Itchy, helping Sasha's parents and Balto keep the doctors at bay.

The doctor gave Itchy a stern look, "That has got to be the most absurd thing I have ever heard in my nine years in this field."

"Just trust me on this Doc…" Itchy glared back up at the taller Dalmatian.

Everyone turned their attention to Charlie, who was holding Sasha paw in his, he stroked it gingerly. "Sasha…" he spoke softly, and he leaned over to whisper into Sasha's ear."

"_I'm a part, of who you are…" _

Out of the silence, Sasha's heart monitor suddenly beeped insanely, her heart had started back up and was pumping blood furiously though her veins.

Everyone's (except Charlie and Itchy) mouths just dropped, spellbound at what is happening before their very eyes.

Sasha began to stir quietly and in an instant their eyes were glued to her, Sasha's mother had fainted again, her husband caught her, and yet still didn't break his gaze from his stirring daughter.

Charlie raised his head to look down on her, tears were forming in his eyes.

Sasha slowly opened her eyes, seeing Charlie's face slip perfectly into view and she smiles lovingly at him as she held his paw in both of hers, slowly pulling him down into a soft, gentle kiss as the sun shone bright on them, in a heavenly and euphoric light…

_To be Continued…_

_**(Hey Everyone! Finally I get this chapter out! This was not easy to write let me tell you that, but I promise there is more to come in the final act! Stay tuned!) **_


	14. Chapter 14: On the Wings of an Angel

_**Chapter 14: On the Wings of an Angel**_

_**(I am soooo sorry to keep everyone waiting on this!)**_

_**Song included: "You Raise Me up" performed by Sasha and Charlie, (Version by Lena Park) **_

"_**Deep in sorrow, Lost in doubt, tormented by the deepening sadness and unending agony…the agony of leaving those you love most…Will the pain ever subside?"**_

_**San Francisco Pier, 4:00 am, Twilight to Dawn:**_

A lone, tall figure stood alone on the rickety wooden pier. He looked out into the distance, watching the sea gently roll. The wind, a gentle breeze flew through his thick fur, and before him was the gorgeous arising sun.

The shepherd gave out a sigh, his eyes glinted with thought. The light of the sun reflected off the waters and in his eyes, causing their darkness to radiate warmth that would melt the most malcontent heart. The canine was hurting, deeply, his heart nearly in pieces, thinking of what he must do, very soon.

"Your mind's made up, pal?" spoke a voice below him.

The shepherd- mix stared down to find his best friend Itchy standing beside him, staring out at the shimmering sparkles on the water's surface.

"Yes…for the most part, now everyone needs meet us here."

Itchy stared at his small feet, turning his red baseball cap and tipping it over his face so that his friend could not see him tear.

"Buddy…" Charlie's voice broke a little, trying to hold back tears himself. The canine lifted his head and breathed the ocean's scent deeply, keeping his composure. "We just have to stay strong Itch…we we're bound to leave soon…this was our mission after all…"

Itchy looked up at Charlie, eyes watering and he couldn't help but smile, "Look at you, all serious of a sudden…you've changed a lot, after all these years…"

Charlie looked back down at his smaller friend, "Well…yea…I had friends here who showed me there was more to life…" An image of his beloved Sasha superimposed itself upon the water, staring at him with the same lovely face as always.

The sun was disappearing quickly over the horizon; both canines wore tuxedoes, from a previous engagement.

"_Sasha… I will always love you…" _

_**Eight hours ago:**_

"Charlie! Welcome, my boy!" Mr. La Fleur invited Charlie into their home, the first time he has actually been invited in and not have had to sneak into. The shepherd mix wore a form fitting tuxedo of black with pants and shoes to match. In one paw was the loveliest corsage, a light blue with white in the very center, and in the other paw was a bouquet white Roses.

"Thanks, Sir." Charlie spoke as he entered; he felt the older canine's paw on his back gently pushing him to the home, welcoming him ecstatically. Nearly 2 months had passed since Charlie's skirmish with Red. With his friend Itchy's last minute aid, he overcame the evil and ushered a new renaissance in the very heavens themselves. The weight of the world had been lifted and tossed off his shoulders, and now, he was going to spend the most important night with the female he admired and loved so fiercely.

Mr. La fleur guided Charlie to the den, a warm and well lit area adorned with the finest antiquities money could buy. Charlie stared around in amazement, drinking in the sights. Suddenly, from the staircase, came a wolf whistle, "Well, Well, look at you." Charlie blinked and stared up at the staircase, in a sleek and silky red form fitting gown with matching heels was Dixie, her hair was brought up a loose bun with several drapes laid delicately over her shoulders. The mascara on her eyes was hardly noticeable, but brought her lovely green eyes extravagantly.

Charlie's jaw dropped, "Wow Dixie…" the mix hesitated, picking his words carefully, "You look…"

Suddenly a new voice entered the room, "Unbelievable…" Charlie turned his head to find his friend Cash, staring up at the blazing beauty on the staircase.

Dixie gave a giggle, "You're not so bad yourself." With an air of sultriness, she glided down the staircase, the heels not impeding her movement one bit, to give Cash the most deepest and passionate kiss Charlie had ever seen.

The shepherd-mix blushed deep, the kissing causing heat to rise into his cheeks and face, bashfully he looked away.

"S-so when did…" he asked, still not looking at the couple.

"Oh, about a month ago." responded Cash, a face of content painted upon on his visage.

"It happened when Sasha was in the hospital." Spoke Dixie as Cash wrapped his arms around her waist, "After we left Cash kinda just asked me to go to dinner with him, the rest of course, is history." She smiled up at Cash, a twinkle in her eye.

Charlie blinked and looked at them, "So you two-" Charlie swished two digits back forth of the couple quick, but Cash and Dixie stared at him, then in an uproar of laughter that made the mix nearly leap out of his finely polished shoes.

"Of course not Charlie," Dixie walked up to him and bopped his nose playfully, then retreated back into the arms of her boyfriend, "He proposed last week." Dixie flaunted a beautifully crafted diamond engagement ring. Charlie couldn't help but gape.

"So…wait, he proposed to you after two months?" Charlie asked in bewilderment.

"Well…yea, it just felt right; he was so romantic and a little clumsy the whole time."

Cash blushed at his fiancé's words, "A little? I kinda tripped that waitress, spilling several drinks all over a family of pit bulls, nearly got into a fight with the father when his wife claimed that I did it on purpose", Cash counted on his paws, "Then I slipped on the spilled liquid on the floor just as he was about to throw a punch."

"Well…besides that…you proposed perfectly."

"I rehearsed for like 5 hours a day so I wouldn't make a moron of myself to you."

"You goof."

"Hey-", any more words that would have come from Cash's mouth were silenced by a deep kiss from Dixie. Charlie stared at the couple, and then stared at his shoes, paws behind his back while his face was a deep red.

"Ahem…" he cleared his throat to the couple, who sensing Charlie's uneasiness, broke their kiss, blushing deep as they had forgotten Charlie was even in the same room as them.

Dixie tried to divert the conversation, "He's got a contract to perform at the 'Grand Ole Opry' after he graduates. Isn't that right hun?"

Cash had a wide grin on his face, "I don't wanna brag, but yea, my dad knows a few people in the music industry and they allowed me to perform after I auditioned."

Dixie gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, "-and I know you're gonna be successful, sweet heart." Charlie watched Dixie eyes as it stared up in admiration at Cash, a deep love that rivaled his for Sasha. A smile appeared across Charlie's face, truly happy for the two of them.

An uplifting sensation filled Charlie's senses; the feeling of love was powerful even when it was being witnessed. But suddenly, that feeling disappeared. He felt fear, and ever since the fight with Red, a foreboding sense of dread always followed him…

_**A month earlier, Friday, 9:53 am: **_

Charlie sat in his English class, copying down the notes for the final exam for the graduating seniors. Not really his best subject, but he had Jenna sitting next to him.

"Jenna?" asked Charlie.

Jenna looked over to him with a smile, her notes perfect and neatly written in a legible cursive and in a lilac colored ink. During her stay in the hospital, Balto had been by her and his caretaker Boris's side, helping their assigned nurses throughout the day and keeping Jenna up to date on her homework, making it a breeze for her to catch up quick.

"Yes Charlie?" she responded, a warm, welcoming smile across her beautiful face.

"How do you keep up with two English classes, two Math classes, AND three science classes." Charlie asked. He was amazed that for one who fell ill for about three weeks managed to pull off three weeks of work in as short as one week.

"Well…I have a great tutor…" she blushed lightly.

Charlie chuckled, "Balto really did take good care of you, didn't he?"

Jenna smiled softly, turning her attention to the board, absently writing down the notes, thinking about Balto and all his kindness.

Charlie walked Jenna home, as a favor to Balto, "Thanks for walking with me Charlie, Balto's been recently swept into the last minute work for our finals."

"Nah, its ok, Sasha's the same, every day she and I get together to study."

Jenna gently nudged his ribs with her elbow, "Any studying actually done?" she smiled playfully.

"…half the time…most of time we just sneak onto her roof and watch the stars." Charlie looked up at the sky, as if expecting something to fall from it.

Jenna looked up at the shepherd as they stopped at her house, "Hey…Charlie?"

Charlie broke from his daze and looked at the smaller female, "Yea?" he asked.

"You seem very…out of place for the past month…you keep staring at the sky all the time, and you always have this distant look. Sasha's worried about you."

Charlie's ears couldn't help but pin to his head, "Uh…" he got out, "That is…never mind. I gotta go Jenna, I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie turned on his heel and swiftly, as if floating, glided back into the recesses of the alley-way out of Jenna's neighborhood. Jenna watched, blinking and a little taken-aback of Charlie's sudden exit.

"Something is definitely up with him…" she thought and entered her home, but stopped in the threshold to stare back into the empty alley, "I just hope he and Sasha are prepared for whatever it is.", She then shut the door behind her.

"…Balto? What are you doing here?

The summer skies were dark, the stars above were shimmering as Charlie lay in a distant field away from the city by the bay. The grass billowing with soft, gentle summer breeze that combed through his thick fur, the ear that been bitten off slightly twitched and then pinned against his skull. His large paws under his head as he stared up at the skies, the clouds above were drifting slowly along the blue sky.

"How can I tell her…" he spoke to himself, "I thought I was prepared…"

"Charlie?" A sweet voice spoke, making Charlie leap onto his feet and turn quick as if ready to counter an attacker.

It was Sasha herself, "Whoa, easy tiger." She smiled sweetly, seeing her instantly caused Charlie to lower his arms just as a blue glow was gathering in his right paw.

"S-Sasha, I- I could of killed you."

Sasha stepped close to his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips, Charlie's ears perked as he fell into her lips' warm, gentle touch. Sasha smiled as she kissed him, pressing their bodies close and wrapped her arms around his neck to gently deepen the kiss. For 7 minutes the stood like this, picture perfect upon the grassy hill.

"H-how did you find me?" Charlie asked her when they broke their kiss.

"You mean you didn't leave me a note?"

Charlie blinked a bit and Sasha gave him the piece of paper in her jeans. Charlie looked at it for a moment, realizing it wasn't his handwriting; it was Itchy's.

"Itchy…" he said in his head, but looked to Sasha.

"Oh, yea, I did. Um-", he tried to lie, but staring into Sasha's face he cringed, unable to hold the façade, "No…I didn't leave you the message, I…was hoping to be alone…"

Sasha looked into Charlie's eyes and then looked down, "Oh…ok…if that is what you want, Charlie." she said, turning away from Charlie. A pang in Charlie's heart made him speak out, "No Wait Sasha." She turned back to face him, "I'm sorry…I…just have a lot on my mind."

Sasha smiled softly and took Charlie's paw, "Hey…now that we are here, I want to show you something."

Charlie's ears perked and Sasha guided him off the hill; a cool gentle breeze surrounded the area. Sasha held Charlie's paw gently in hers, guiding him out of the grass and into a forest area, damp and cool from a recent rain apparently. Charlie's shoes crunched on the fallen leaves as they continued to journey through the brushes, Sasha's airy summer dress not catching on branches once.

"Sasha where are you taking me?" he asked.

Sasha only said, "You'll see."

The twosome continued to walk, upon taking a curve in the path Charlie was met with a beautiful sight, a shimmering blue as the sky lake, above it was a water fall, pouring into the waters and creating a mist on top of the shimmering waters. Upon the lake, the bright moon was shining above, casting the area in a wonderful brightness. Charlie took a step forward, drinking in the sight.

"Sasha, it's beautiful…"he said, staring in awe.

"Wanna know something else that's fantastic?"

"What?" asked Charlie.

"No one knows about this place." Charlie looked behind him and found himself staring at Sasha, her naked back to him.

"S-Sasha?" Charlie jumped back shielding his eyes, he fell over on an exposed treat root and fell back and was splattered in mud. Sasha gasped and helped Charlie up, feeling Sasha's paws on him, he tightened his eyes shut.

"Are you alright?" asked Sasha.

Charlie continued to keep his eyes tightly shut, trying to keep himself from peeking.

"Charlie, you can look, my bra is back on."

"I-I'm more comfortable not looking thank you…" The shepherd stammered nervously, "W-why did you have it off in the first place?"

"Because it got caught in my dress, Charlie, open your eyes, I'm completely covered."

Charlie hesitated for a bit, but finally cracked open to see if she was telling the truth.

To his relief she was, and on her was a dark sports bra that covered her chest coupled with a flower imprinted light pink swim trunks.

"I figured since you were in this area…maybe we could take a relaxing swim?" she asked, sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck, "But instead I got you covered in mud."

Charlie blinked, "But I- I have nothing to wear." In response Charlie caught a pair of red swim trunks.

"It's my dad's; you can change behind the tree if you're so shy." She winked and dived into the cool waters of the crystal clear lake, splashing Charlie in the process. Shyly, Charlie fled behind a tree, removing his mud covered shirt, "I can't believe I'm doing this…" he said under his breath, dropping his pants and boxers to slip on the trunks. They rode up a bit, but were comfortable enough. Putting his clothes on a tree near Sasha's dress, he stepped out of the forestry; Sasha greeted him with a wolf-whistle.

Charlie flushed, "Did you have to do that?" he shielded himself from Sasha's view.

Sasha giggled playfully, completely soaked, "I couldn't resist, come in, the water's fine!" waved Sasha in a beckoning way and she took another dive under the water. Charlie tested the waters with his toe and then took a deep breath, diving into the cool clear depths. Sasha waved him over and pointed to a dark cavern underneath the falls, Charlie blinked at her, but her eyes were bright with delight as she looped her arm around his and swam them through. Instinctively Charlie kicked as Sasha tugged him through the water, fishes circled them curiously.

Upon entering, the cave was dark; the only light was at the top of the pool, swimming up to the light Charlie was met with a powerful sensation, a familiar power overtook him and his wings suddenly appeared. Grabbing Sasha, who gave a 'meep', and her eyes widening at the sight of Charlie's wings which glowed a deep blue and lifted them both quick out of the water's depths, Sasha coughed from the water she took in, "What was that for?" she asked, still staring at Charlie's wings, they weren't even soaked, still pristine and white as if they've touched the water.

"I-I don't know." The sensation was stronger as the moon's light reflected off Charlie's wings, making them sparkle and shimmer, Charlie's wings spread themselves wide, their shape on the cave walls, and soon, a dim light of an opening on a portion of rock wall appeared, Charlie floated delicately downward and let Sasha down. Charlie's wings retracted into his back with a bright white light.

Sasha stared at the open door and tilted her head, nervously holding Charlie's arm as they stepped closer to the door. They looked at each other, and Charlie extended his paw to the glow of the door.

"W-wait!" piped Sasha, "We don't know what this is…"

"I do…" spoke Charlie absently, his paw touched the light and the door burst into a blinding blue light, "Charlie!" yelled Sasha as they are sucked into the glowing portal.

A spinning cavern of swirling clouds surrounded the couple, Sasha held onto Charlie, "CHARLIE!" she screamed, her grip loosening, but Charlie wrapped his arms around her tight, "I got you! Hang on to me!" Charlie tried to command his wings to appear, but they didn't obey. Charlie held Sasha closer to himself, trying to keep her from flying away from him.

Over and over they spun through the cavern, and then, they landed on top of a single circular landing, Charlie felt Sasha fly from his grasp. She was rolling over the edge.

"SASHA!" yelled Charlie, leaping forward as she rolled over the edge, "CHARLIE!" she cried as a furry paw clasped around her paw and wrist.

"I got you!" he yelled, Sasha grasped his arm as he tried to pull her up. _"I won't-gah!- let her- fall!" _

Just as Sasha neared the edge of the landing, an eager, high voice rang, "Ooo! Visitors!"

"_Who the hell?"_

Charlie looked around and so did Sasha, holding onto the edge with her free paw while she still held Charlie's paw, "Who's there!" yelled out Charlie, "Help us!"

"Pull thy love from her doom and I shall reveal myself!" the voice spoke, Charlie blinked, still gripping on the fact that someone just spoke to him in English from a Shakespearean play.

"Prove thy love is honest!"

Charlie shook his head and with a great heave, pulled Sasha onto the landing who fell onto him, panting, gripping him.

"Spectacular!" Within the blink of an eye, an eccentrically dressed female poodle appeared before them, her head fur fluffed up and poofy, and the dress (if it could be called a dress) was poofy as well, a bright lilac with many ruffles and layers. A top her head was a crown and she had small angelic wings.

"Ah! At last!" she hurried forward to Sasha and pulled her away from Charlie, "Hmmm…Mhm, Mhm…" she inspected her form.

Charlie stood up immediately, "Just who do you-", and the poodle intervened, "Hold this dear." She stuffed a massive book into Charlie's arms. He fell over at the weight.

"We must prepare your bride!"

"BRIDE?" yelled both Charlie and Sasha, who tugged herself away from the Poodle. "You have it all wrong!" cried Sasha, waving her paws in front of her rapidly back and forth. "We're not-we're not getting MARRIED." She flushed harshly, Charlie had flushed as well.

The poodle blinked at them, as if looking over the corpse of an Alien, "Preposterous! Of course there is to be marriage, you're a man and a woman are you not?"

"Look Lady…" Charlie was losing his patience, lifting the book off himself and stood up, "We only got here by mistake, and what ARE you-" Charlie getting a better look at the female made him yell out and back away, he got in-between Sasha and the poodle, "Not you…"

Sasha stared at Charlie's sudden strangeness, "Who is she exactly?"

The poodle scoffed, "Of course, bloody typical." She dropped the Shakespearean tone, and the eccentric dress changed shape into that of a long loose fitting gown of the same color, "Charles Burt Barkin, I thought I smelled street rat." She gave another scoff and clapped, the circular landing and their surroundings also transformed into an enormous office, several cherubs floated away with pouting faces.

"Who exactly ARE you?" asked Sasha, side stepping Charlie to get a good look at the Poodle, who turned to her and met her gaze with a comically large pair of opera binoculars, "you have very lovely eyes, dear." She said randomly and the binoculars vanished, "I am Veronica de Erdoes, I am the angel of Love and Marriage in the Angelicus order of Heaven under Annabelle, at your service my dear." She added a short bow and brushed past Charlie to her desk, sitting upon the comfy cushions. She ignored the couple for a moment; an enchanted quill writing down notes as she filed her nails, the poofy dress enveloped her entire seat.

"AHEM." Charlie cleared his throat, trying to get the poodle's attention, "Excuse me your "highness" but why are we here?" Sasha blinked at Charlie, never before has she seen him so impacient.

The poodle not only didn't look at Charlie, but she pulled out a mirror to check out her hair, she tisked, "Charles, Charles, Charles, impacient as ever…Now I know why we never worked out."

Sasha's eyes widened and she stared at Charlie again. Sensing her stares Charlie slammed his paws on the desk, "We were NEVER together, Veronica, for the angel of love and marriage; you fail to see when someone ISN'T in love with you." Sasha jumped at Charlie's outburst. The poodle paid him no mind as she continued to adjust the major afro-ness of her head fur.

"Delusional as always too, how could you NOT be attracted to me?" She stopped to look Charlie in the eyes for the first time since they arrived, Charlie glared at her.

"God you're about as worse as Lucy."

Veronica's puffed up as she leaned forward, "How DARE you…How dare YOU compare me to that cow! Everyone knows I should have taken that position, not HER!"

Sasha watched to and fro at this fight, "Ha! You both fit under the category of egocentric cows."

"You have no right to talk to me like that!"

Sasha was getting a bit annoyed.

"And you don't have the authority to talk to ME like that!"

"I've been in Annabelle's court for years! MUCH longer then you have ever-"

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Sasha, reaching her limit. Both canines stared at her in shock; apparently they forget she was in the same room.

"Can you just answer my question?" Sasha scooted in front of Charlie, her green eyes staring into the Poodles light brown eyes. Veronica sat back, a look of both resentment, but also respect for this Irish setter.

"Very well…" she said calmly, "Your both in my office, I marry lovers and bind their hearts to one another so that not one person can break into their eternal bonds. This cave is one of many parts of the world where couples who are truly in love with one another can make their vows to the heavens themselves. I stand guard over this and I perform the bonding of hearts ceremony."

"Bonding of Hearts Ceremony?" asked Sasha, Charlie tensed up as he continued to stare at Veronica in disdain. She ignored the glares.

"It's a ceremony where lovers may present their very hearts and beings to one another in a single ceremony, they are considered betrothed in the eyes of Heaven. The lovers are also connected in the deepest of ways…when one is hurting, the other will feel their pain, physically, and emotionally. There is no hiding, while they haven't exchanged words, they will feel as the heart beat changes…"

Sasha blinked at this, "And…if one of the lovers were to die?"

"The bond is broken, and the living lover would feel pain of the utmost trauma. One that'd take years to recover…but…" her paws lifted, showing that there was more, "If both lovers were to die together…they would be offered the most wonderful paradise in heaven where only they resided and lived all eternity."

"An eternity…with your loved one…that's so romantic…" Sasha blushed softly, imaging herself and Charlie together in heaven, not a person to disturb them, only them together, forever.

"Hmmm…You two do love each other don't you?" asked Veronica, staring at the couple in interest, "It's obvious when you found this cave…why don't I perform the ceremony? It is my duty after all…" She was speaking to Sasha when saying this.

Sasha looked at the ground, thinking hard, blushing at the proposal. Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder.

She looked behind herself, and found Charlie on a single knee. She and Veronica gasped at once.

"Sasha Eileen La Fleur," he began, "Would you honor me, in being my wife…whom I pledge my eternal servitude and love, you, and only you…"

Veronica grabbed her enchanted quill and was about to snap it in two out of pure anger that was bubbling in her face. The red blush was in her face as the poor quill started to squeak in pain. Sasha's cheeks were red, really red, tears shimmering in her eyes. Charlie looked up at her with the greatest sincerity in his dark eyes, his paws holding her own. Regardless of their current attire, Sasha stared at Charlie with the dream-like trance, the room went still. She continued to stare, the two conscious canines before her and behind her was watching in anticipation; Veronica still strained the poor quill who gave a horrified squeak at being almost broken.

Finally, she said, "Yes…Yes I will Charlie Burt Barkin!" she embraced him, Veronica released the poor quill and began to sob in her desk, waving her paw in a nonchalant way, "Si-Sing you're love for each other a-and you will be f-fore-ever bo-o-nd-e-ed!" she still sobbed.

Charlie and Sasha stood up, staring loving into each other's eyes; they shut their eyes…and they found themselves alone in a white plane, the lower half of their bodies draped in the softest of robes, they levitated in the plane, with only each other to look at.

A blue crest in the shape of a heart with a pair of angelic wings appeared on Charlie's chest, while a light pink one appeared on Sasha's chest.

Charlie opened his maw to sing his heart to Sasha.

_**Charlie: **_

_**When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary**_

_**When troubles come and my heart burdened be**_

_**Then, I am still and wait here in the silence**_

_**Until you come and sit awhile with me**_

_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains**_

_**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas**_

_**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders**_

_**You raise me up, to more than I can be**_

Charlie held Sasha chin, cupped in two of his fingers. Sasha placed a paw on Charlie's cheek and she opened her maw to return the song to her love.

_**Sasha: **_

_**There is no life - no life without its hunger;**_

_**Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;**_

_**But when you come and I am filled with wonder,**_

_**Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity**_

_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains**_

_**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas**_

_**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders**_

_**You raise me up, to more than I can be**_

The two crests emitted a glow, and two shots of each color shot into the other's chest, a golden chain created from their light. Both of the canines began to glow an aura of the same gold, the chain began to split into two as they intertwined together, their aura glowed brighter.

_**Charlie and Sasha **_

_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains**_

_**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas**_

_**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders**_

_**You raise me up, to more than I can be**_

_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains**_

_**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas**_

_**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders**_

_**You raise me up, to more than I can be**_

The chains became one once more, and a soft locking sound echoed through the empty, white plane.

_**Charlie:**_

_**You raise me up…**_

He closed his eyes, leaning in close to Sasha.

_**Sasha:**_

…_**to more than I can be**_

Sasha completed the gap, and pressed her lips to Charlie as their union completed, and they faded back into the material realm. Charlie's wings were spread, lifting them from splashing back into the water of the lake. Together they stood there, feet touching the water as if standing on a hard surface, in each other's arms and kissing gently, their crests glowed bright as the moon above them.

_**(A/N: FINALLY! I was able to get this out after SO LONG. Anyways, I hope this was something people expected and I hope everyone who stuck with my stories will enjoy this. Thank you, God Bless and I Hope I can get out much more chapters of this and "Desire" soon. Ciao!) **_


End file.
